Ferris Wheel
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: In this story a couple of regular girls who’ve read Twilight meet Alice. This is basically their encounter with the Cullens. What happens when the Volturi find out? Takes place about 25 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: in this story a couple of regular girls who've read Twilight and meet Alice. This is basically their encounter with the Cullens. This story takes place about 25 years after _Breaking Dawn.

_General Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own _Twilight.

_Hope you enjoy!_

Beverly's Point of View

Chapter 1- Aren't you fictional?

It was your typical drizzly August night in Hillgrove, Washington. My best friend, Lily Anognam, and I were getting ready to go to the annual Hillgrove County Fair. This had been a tradition of ours ever since we'd become friends in the 3rd grade. I pulled on my sneakers and ran out to my car (a 2029 used VW Beetle). I put the keys in the ignition and I revved the engine, something I loved doing, no matter how often my mom told me not to. I was meeting Lily at the gates at 5:30 so I had to go. I drove with my music blaring and me singing along at the top of my lungs. After pulling into the crowded public parking lot it took me nearly 10 minutes to find a space. Once that was done I ran to the gates–fifteen minutes late. Punctuality was never my specialty.

"Hey, Bev!" Lily greeted me enthusiastically. It didn't matter we'd been doing this since we were 9. We were two now-sixteen-year old girls who acted as if we were five. I pushed my long red hair out of my green eyes, and smiled at her. She was slim with shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, and a large smile identical to mine.

Once we got inside we ran straight to our favorite ride- The Ferris Wheel. After about 5 minutes we boarded, still overly-energetic. As we climbed to the top the carriage started to sway, we were obviously stuck, and we knew it was going to be a while. It was then that we noticed a stranger sitting across from us; she was very short with dark pixie-cut hair. Looking over her it seemed impossible that I'd not noticed her initially. I decided that she looked friendly enough so I stuck out my hand and started to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Beverly Ryan."

She refused my hand, but smiled sweetly– her teeth were very white, "Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen; it's nice to meet you."

Cullen… Alice Cullen… that name definitely wrung a bell… I started to think, and tried as hard as I could. The only Alice Cullen I could think of was a fictional character from a book I've read called _Twilight_. But something about this girl fit her description, I tried to think of everything I could remember about the Cullen coven I'd read so much about. This girl already fit the basic description; I made a check list in my head:

Short- check

Pixyish- check

Pale skin- check

Golden topaz eyes- check

White teeth- check

Pleasant attitude- check

_ Well_, I thought- trying to get a grip on reality- _I guess it was possible that maybe Stephenie Meyer based her character off this girl… we are in Washington after all. Though the time frame would be _completely _wrong… This girl here probably wasn't even born when Stephenie wrote the series! _I wasn't getting anywhere with this so I shot Lily a questioning look. She appeared to be just as confused as me, but also with the vacant expression that she somehow knew this girl. She unexpectedly spoke, "Would you know an Edward Cullen by any chance?"

Alice looked taken aback. She seemed to consider this for a moment and then answered slowly, "Yes, he's my brother, why?"

I knew Lily was just as shocked as I was. I decided that we should take the questioning slowly, so I offered her to a game of 20 Questions. She looked, at first, nervous to accept, but in the end gave in.

"Okay," she said, a small smile dancing on her lips, "may I start?"

"Be my guest," I said. I hadn't been expecting that!

This made her burst into a smile and she began without any hesitation, "Be completely honest, okay?"

Lily and I nodded our heads in unison. Were we too trusting? Probably. I'm sure not everyone agrees to be completely honest when playing 20 Questions with a total stranger… And on that note Alice began…

"So," she started out simply, "What're your middle names?"

It wasn't a question I was expecting, but it was easy to answer all the same. "Kathleen. My middle name's Kathleen."

Alice nodded and turned to Lily, awaiting her answer. "Lily Marie." She said, with no hesitation.

Alice nodded, concentrating on us. "Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"We both go to Hillgrove High," I said, "Have you ever heard of it?" Alice nodded, not lingering on the question.

"Any siblings?" she said, so quickly I almost missed it.

I nodded, "Yeah, two. A brother and a sister."

Lily shook her head, "I'm an only child."

Again Alice only nodded before quickly asking another question, "How do you know my brother?"

"Um…" I replied awkwardly, "A lot of people do…" Lily interrupted the awkward speech I was giving. "I mean, he _is _Edward Cullen," Lily grinned, "and you're Alice!"

"Er…" Alice stuttered, "I'm not sure what you're talking about… and I thought that only people in Forks knew who my family was. How'd you hear about us in Hillgrove?"

"Look," I said, jumping right to the point, "if you're the Alice Cullen I'm thinking of then anyone who can read knows who you are."

Lily nodded feverishly, "What she said."

"_What_ are you talking about!?" Alice exclaimed, frazzled and confused.

"We're talking about _Twilight_." Lily said.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, "You've completely lost me. What's _Twilight_?"

"A book, about vampires..." I said quietly, not wanting to freak Alice out. It seemed that she really didn't know.

"Actually," Lily said, "the book is not _just _about vampires. It's about the Cullen coven."

Alice looked absolutely and completely shocked at this. For a psychic we seemed to surprise her rather frequently. I decided to pull her back from her thoughts; it looked as though she was finally having a vision.

"Um… Alice? Look not that I mean–" Alice cut me off.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about," she informed us coolly.

Lily looked annoyed, and she decided to give a voice to that look. "Look Alice, I… it's actually our turn to ask you some questions, and make sure you answer honestly!"

Alice looked a little bit regretful of snapping at us, and so she nodded her head and agreed to answer our questions.

"Are you married?" Lily asked. I had a fair idea of where she was going with this, but I didn't want to jump in just yet.

Alice's eyes went very wide and her tone became dubious, "Really? Look, I'm only in High School, and I think–"

Lily shook her head, "I didn't ask for thoughts. I asked you a very simple question. Are you married?"

Alice's expression gave it all away. She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Alice huffed, biting down on her lip, "Well, honestly, yes. But why on earth did you think to ask that?"

Lily grinned. I didn't want to think of the plan formulating in her head.

"Okay, Alice, I'm going to give a statement, just tell me if it's right or wrong." Lily said. The way she said it sounded sweet, but I'd known Lily long enough to detect the commanding tone hidden underneath.

Once again Alice only nodded her head in agreement.

Lily's face was stern. "Are you married to Major Jasper Whitlock?"

Alice bit down on her lip for a second trying to hide her amusement with the question. Apparently, though, it became too much for her to contain. She was suddenly laughing, hard. After she collected herself she responded, "Well, technically, yes. But nobody's called him that since– Wait, time out… you called him Major Jasper Whitlock? How could you possible know that?"

Lily grinned, she was done executing her plan, "We've read the book Alice, and we know it all…"

If I hadn't known Lily was being dead serious I would have laughed at Lily's statement. It sounded like something that came right out of a corny novel.

Alice looked disgusted. She seemed to be ashamed, hurt, and most of all regretful that she'd come today. I couldn't bear to see her like that. I'd only met her 10 minutes ago, and already I liked her. I could see the attraction that Bella had toward this family.

"Look Alice, I didn't mean to upset you, and we don't plan on exposing your family at all."

Alice was still looking shocked and so when she spoke it was quiet and slow.

"Okay, my turn again, and I want an honest answer to everything." Lily and I smiled and nodded our heads more enthusiastically then the last time.

"Alright," she started, "I'll let Lily answer this one. If you say you know everything," she looked disgusted at the thought, "then tell me about my family."

"Certainly," Lily replied. This, once again, was not what Alice was expecting, there must have been something much more important in the future that she was concentrating on.

"Where would you like me to begin? Just name a person and I'll start." Lily said sweetly, yet at the same time over-confidently.

"Umm… okay, tell me about… me. Tell me about me!" Alice said, she was, once again, energetic.

"Ok, your name is Mary Alice Brandon, except your married to Jasper Whitlock, except he uses the last name Hale. You are all pretending to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You were born in… what year, Beverly, I forget?"

I interjected, "1901 in Mississippi! Then you were sent to an asylum for seeing visions- which were enhanced once you were turned. Hmm… let's see, what else… you were turned by an old vampire to be protected from James, he was tracking you. You and Bella Swan, well, I guess it's Bella Cullen now, are the only two he ever tracked and didn't get. You had a sister named Cynthia and her daughter's children are still alive in Mississippi. You're married to Jasper and you are supposed to be in the same grade as Edward. You live with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee, and are frequently visited by Jacob Black. I think that that about covers it…"

Alice looked completely gob smacked; I smiled having told the physic something she didn't know, or at least wasn't expecting.

"Umm… wow…" Alice was at a loss of words. "That sounded a bit creepy. Almost on the level of a stalker." Alice lightly laughed it off, "At any rate, I definitely don't doubt you."

I couldn't help but smile, and Alice and Lily were quick to join in.

Alice, still awe struck, began to speak, "So, how much of our lives are books? Where does it start, and who wrote these things?"

Lily answered, "Well, actually, it's technically not your lives, it's Bella's. It starts in 2005 when she first moved to Forks, that book's called _Twilight_. Then it goes until after the Volturi leave from the baseball field. It's written by Stephenie Meyer, but it takes place from Bella's point of view. There is a partially-leaked manuscript of a book called _Midnight Sun_, which is _Twilight _through Edward's Point of View." Lily finished, with no breath left, having said that as if it were all one sentence. Actually, I think she intended it to be.

"All right, since you know _everything_ could you give me a moment please?"

"Of course," I said, smiling.

Now Alice really was having a vision. I have to say, it was pretty weird. If I'd never heard it described I would have thought it very rude of her to just zone out on us.

"Okay, I'm back," she said, a smile dancing on her lips once again, "this is going to work out well, except my family isn't going to be too pleased… especially Bella, oh and Rosalie, but that generally goes without saying. By the way, we're going to be starting at Hillgrove High, too! Also, I think that you two should come back to my house tonight and explain for yourselves. I don't want to have to do this."

Great, just great, we're going to be sent to the house of vampires and knowingly upset them, this idea just sounds so brilliant!

Alice smiled, "We'll be moving again in about 30 seconds, and they'll love you– well, mostly. Oh, and," the ride started to move again, "don't let Emmett intimidate you, he does it on purpose."

Before I knew it we were off the ride and following behind Alice's bright yellow Porsche to a house full of unsuspecting Cullens, and, according to Alice, probably Jacob. The last thing Alice said to us before we got into the car was, "Control your thoughts, and don't let Edward find anything out until you tell him." Great, what comforting last words.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought, yes? This is just a work in progress and a spin-off of a literature class assignment! So anyway… I'll try to update soon, but… well, you know how life gets! Anyway, tell me what you thought! Cheers! _

_~Beverly_

_11/27/09: Oh! An Author's Note from the future! This is an edited version of the original Ferris Wheel that I had posted. Basically, it's just grammatically corrected. I know, it still isn't good, and the sentences are run-ons in spots, but… eh, that's life! Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	2. The New Comers

_A/N: Chapter 2! Tell me what you think, yes? Criticism is welcome! Cheers! _

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 2- The Newcomers

I could hear Alice's car approaching in the distance, following close behind her were the sounds of two other cars. The two cars obviously had human drivers, as they were driving much too slowly to be anyone of our kind. That worried me, there shouldn't be anyone with her, she left alone, and she should be coming home that way too. I, obviously, wasn't the only one to hear, because soon enough the rest of my family was in the front room ,too- oh, and Jacob, but he was always there, so I guess he counts as a part of the family. I walked over to Edward and spoke quietly,

"Any thoughts?" he knew what I meant.

"Yes." He snarled, "The alphabet."

I couldn't help but laugh, though it was humorless. That meant that whoever was coming knew Edward could hear them, and they were avoiding thinking things with any coherency.

The cars stopped in the driveway. I heard three doors open, and I suddenly smelled two humans. I needed to yell at Alice. Why would she bring them here? The door to the house opened and Alice yelled quietly,

"I'm ho- never mind, I see you all saw fit to welcome me. Well, since you're here, this" she gestured to a very short girl (actually she looked to be an inch taller than Alice) with long red hair and green eyes, "is Beverly. And this," she gestured to a tall slim girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes, "is Lily. They'll explain why they are here."

And explain they did. When they were finished all I had was shock, they'd answered all our questions adequately, and obviously Alice saw things were going to work out or she wouldn't have brought them here. But still, I was furious. After a moment of deep breaths, though they were unnecessary, I was ready to speak.

"Alice," I said, in the calmest voice I could muster, "may I see you in the kitchen please?"

Alice, obviously recognizing my tone, nodded her head, but not at all with her usual enthusiasm.

"I think I'd like to come too," Rose added bitterly.

Once again Alice nodded and we proceeded out of the sitting room and into the kitchen.

"Alice," I started, fuming, "what in the world possessed you to bring them here? I mean, why couldn't you just play the fool, since you obviously are one, and act like you didn't have an idea as to what they meant!?!"

Alice stuttered to a beginning, "Well, I saw that everything was going to work out nicely, and I'm dying to know how many other people know about us, and so I just decided that it might be nice to invite them over, and I didn't think you'd mind so much- and… Oh Bella, I'm sorry!"

"Not to be cliché, but you should have stopped at I didn't think," Rosalie interjected. "Alice, did you put any though into how this would affect us?"

Normally I didn't agree with Rose, but on this particular point she seemed right.

"Now I wish I hadn't been so hard on Edward…" Alice mumbled in a voice that wouldn't have been perceived by human ears.

I was getting slightly calmer now, she'd found one of my soft spots- Edward, "What do you mean Alice?"

"Well," she started reluctantly, "when he told you… I have to confess I wasn't exactly thrilled, and I know he's going to give me heck to pay for this. I mean, why shouldn't he? I've told two people, and my intentions weren't anywhere near as good as his…" Alice trailed off.

Ok, I was officially no longer mad, "Aww… Alice, don't put yourself in that place-" Rose cut me off.

"No, Bella, she should. She shouldn't have said anything it wasn't right, and you know it, I know you do."

It was my turn to speak, "Yeah but Rose they sort of already knew, didn't they? She didn't actually tell them so I guess it's not really-" once again she trailed over my sentence.

"Bella, focus! When did this turn into you protecting her? They know all of your secrets-"

Now it was my turn to cut her off, "Yeah, Rosalie, and I'm really unhappy about that, believe me, but I don't think it's hardly fair that we blame Alice for what they know!"

I looked over to Alice only to find that somewhere in the middle of this conversation she had ducked out. It was now only Rosalie and I having our own personal war in the kitchen. Rose seemed to notice this at the same time I did as she walked over to the door, held it open and said,

"Shall we?"

I followed her wordlessly only to see one of the strangest sights. Everyone was cracking up, with the exception of Jacob who looked absolutely fumed. He growled and said,

"I don't think I've ever been so insulted in all my life!"

"Sure you have, Jake," Emmett started, "remember that time Bella was so insulted by the fact that you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "How in the world did _I_ get dragged into this? I wasn't even in the room!"

"Umm… everyone," Jasper pleaded, "Bella's in a bit of a temper and I'm kind of on an emotional overload, would you mind not provoking her just now? I mean, another time I'm all for it, but just not tonight, please…"

"Alright, for your sake…" Emmett stated obviously saddened by the fact he wouldn't get to pick on Bella any further tonight.

Jasper nodded his head in thanks obviously not wanting to breathe, he was still very sensitive to human blood and it was difficult for him to be alone with them. Though having Renesmee around did make it a little easier on him.

The girl called Beverly approached me with a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, I'd like to apologize for any pain we've caused you and your family- and Jacob." Jacob was definitely not in a good mood tonight, but Beverly continued, "Believe me, if your shocked to see us, then we're double that. Honestly, is it all… real? Everything?" she looked a little doubtful.

I honestly wasn't sure. I didn't know how far into detail these books went and so I had to be honest with her, "I'm not sure; I don't know how much these books say, but from what you've told us, I think so. Why don't you ask us some questions, we'll give you some answers."

The girl named Lily answered me,

"Ok, how about we do it like a game of true and false so we ask you questions and you tell us if they are right or wrong."

I smiled and nodded my approval, Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Ok," Lily started, "hmm… you're all vampires with the exception of Jacob, right? Oh, and Renesmee, er sorta…"

"Yes. That's right." I was getting mad again, this was supposed to be a secret!

"Alright," Lily continued, either not picking up on, or not caring about my attitude, "I'm going to start from the beginning then, and work my way through the series, is that ok?"

We all simultaneously nodded our heads.

"Ok, Bella moved here from Phoenix after her mom, Renée, married Phil and his baseball career took off- sort of."

I giggled and said,

"Yes correct on the statement, nice use of sort of." I was trying my best to be warm and friendly to these girls, I couldn't tell if it was working or not.

"Bella, you were Edward's singer, correct?"

I nodded my head wisely, "mhmm…" This wasn't a subject I wanted to talk about.

Alice interjected just in time to save me,

"Not to interrupt, but the answer is yes to all your questions, and like I said- we'll be going to Hillgrove too!"

Ok, well that certainly was a much easier way to deal with the questions; I'd have to thank Alice later.

Beverly looked slightly uncomfortable, but I mean, why shouldn't she? Just because I never was doesn't mean she shouldn't be freaked out to be in the presence of 8 ½ vampires. Any normal person would be. Hmm… I think I just insulted myself… Oh well, back to what was going on. As I said, Beverly looked slightly uncomfortable, though I wasn't yet sure why. She glanced at Edward who rolled his eyes in response and nodded his head. Everyone else was watching just as, if not more so, confused as I was.

She approached me once again, I wished she wouldn't do that, I wasn't quite that strong yet. She looked utterly embarrassed, I was officially lost, I thought she was scared! She interrupted my silent musings,

"Bella, may I ugh… have your autograph?"

Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting. I couldn't help but smile, though I noticed Emmett was frowning largely, so I wasn't surprised when he was the next one to speak.

"Beverly, I'm very insulted," he started- now she did look scared, "you asked _her _for an autograph before asking me?"

Instead of reacting shyly or embarrassed as I thought she would she grinned, and spoke loudly and clearly, "Sorry Emmett, that was _very _rude of me, of course you can go first!"

I couldn't believe it, she was using sarcasm with Emmett and she'd only been here for about five minutes! I wasn't the only person shocked; I could tell Rosalie wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. Apparently Beverly noticed that too as the next time she spoke up she said,

"I'd be honored if you'd go next Rose!"

This girl definitely had more guts than any of us gave her credit for. We were all a little afraid when Rosalie stood but she simply walked over to the girl signed the sheet of paper and asked Lily if she'd like one too. Apparently Rose was no stranger to being asked for an autograph, she had her signature down to a perfect scrawl complete with a heart to dot the i. Rosalie looked as though she'd lost her earlier temper, and was ready to just let loose and completely crack up. Edward shot me a look which said 'yes, she's happy now, but believe me she won't be once the companies gone'. Oh joy, an upset Rosalie, just what we always wanted!

We actually ended up have a rather enjoyable evening, and before we knew it was time for the girls to go, I can honestly say I was shocked.

Alice ended up driving Lily and Beverly home and Rosalie and I followed her in their cars.

_A/N: _Ok, seriously, give me some feedback! I plan to update twice a week, but if I get put on restriction for my math grade (ugh… I probably will…) then I'll only be able to update on the weekends! Tell me what you thought please! Cheers!

~Beverly


	3. The After Math

(_A/N: Ok, anonymous reviewer, Rachel, asked me last chapter what Jacob had been insulted by, and I have to say that I honestly don't know… It just seemed natural (to me at least) that they'd all joke around with each other. Though when Jacob said he'd never been so insulted and Emmett said, "sure you have" he was referring to the time in _Eclipse _when Bella punched Jake in the mouth… Ok, on with the chapter! Enjoy!)_

Alice's Point of View

Chapter 3- The After Math

As I was driving us back from Lily's- the latter of the stops we'd made- I knew that I was in trouble. Bella didn't say anything she only glared at me, glaring was usually reserved for Rosalie, this _wasn't_ good. I decided to try and break the uncomfortable silence,

"Erm… Bella… would you mind… er… saying something? Your making me really freaked out."

Bella grinned,

"I'm achieving my goal then, aren't I? Isn't my goal to make you feel as uncomfortable as possible? I had to have picked_ something _up from Rosalie by now."

At this Rosalie grimaced,

"I'm trying to be the bigger person here, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I hadn't" Bella and I chorused at the exact same time.

We dissolved into giggles; Rose looked, well to be honest- Rose looked pissed. Bella obviously didn't want Rose to be too mad at her so she started with her semi-apology,

"Oh, Rose, you know we're just kidding! You're just too fun to annoy!"

Rosalie smiled for a moment,

"Funny," she said, "You're not the first one to tell me that."

All three of us rolled our eyes simultaneously knowing she'd been referring to Emmett.

Conversation was now flowing easily on the way back. I was starting to feel moderately comfortable again, the key word being _starting. _I suddenly was staring into space; the last thing I saw was Bella grabbing the wheel of the car. I was completely dazed by my vision; I didn't notice anything else going on.

_We were sitting around at home, obviously this would be taking place tonight as everyone was freaking out that I'd let another human in the secret. Carlisle looked up looking solemn, almost as though something was wrong. He began to speak,_

_"We can't let _anyone _find out about this. No one can know that more people know. I, of course, am mainly referring to no one as the Volturi, this isn't good. Too many people know already because of us."_

_During my vision I had a vision. I saw myself stare into space and watched as a large grin broke across my face,_

_"It's okay, Carlisle, there's no threat I can detect… of course, I'd be able to see better if Jacob wasn't here…" I shot him a pleading look, he just looked back and shook his head, "that's what I thought… way to be stubborn, Jake!" _

_He grinned, "No problem, bloodsucker, anytime." Renesmee shot Jacob a look at that. Jacob amended himself, "Sorry, Nessie, I'm working on it..." _

Next thing I knew I was back in the present with Bella and Rose frantically shaking me and asking what I'd seen. I'd been out of it for longer than I thought, we'd already reached home. "Oh, sorry," I murmured, knowing they'd hear me as would the people inside, "you'll find out as soon as we go in though, so no need to brief you." Relief shot across both of their faces, they obviously had thought something had happened.

After we'd been inside for about 30 seconds Carlisle called us into the sitting room, and my vision started taking place. I guess I'll pick up where that left off…

…He grinned, "No problem, bloodsucker, anytime." Renesmee shot Jacob a look at that. Jacob amended himself, "Sorry, Nessie, I'm working on it..."

Renesmee scoffed, "Sure you are, Jake, sure you are."

Jacob retorted,

"Now really, Nessie, I don't think you're giving me enough credit, I really do _try _despite what you may think."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "I'm giving you more credit then you deserve wolfboy."

Jacob pretended to looked scarred,

"Really, Nessie, if you can call me wolfboy then why can't I call your precise Auntie Alice what she is? A fil-"

Renesmee cut him off, "Because, Jake, you _enjoy_ being called wolfboy. I do believe we have 8 ½ vampires here, so if I were you, I really wouldn't push my luck!"

Jacob finally got the picture and nodded his head.

This time it was Carlisle who spoke,

"Alice, you really don't see any threat?"

"None at all Carlisle." I replied, "You sound almost as if you want me to, though."

"No! Of course not, Alice why would you think such a thing?"

"Chill Carlisle," I replied, "I'm only being sarcastic. But seriously, everything looks fine in the future. For those of us I can see at least…" I trailed off forgetting that that wouldn't just offend Jacob, it'd offend Nessie too.

***********************************

By the end of the evening I'd checked the future so many times that I was pretty sure I was never going to want to again. I'd been questioned by every family member, and I'd been freaked out at many times. Jasper was doing his best to calm everyone down, but, as there were so many angry and scared people in the room, his efforts were proving to have a very minimal effect.

After being whined at, again and again- mostly by Rosalie, I was pretty sure I'd finally convinced everyone that we were all right for the time being.

Around 10:30 Billy called looking for Jacob, he'd broken curfew again. His curfew was 10:00 o'clock, but none of us ever paid attention to the time, it was summer and so there was no school that we need to be prepared for. The curfew had only been instated when Billy learned of his son's imprint and to whose family she belonged. As Jacob left, prepared to get in trouble for the 4th time this week, Nessie went up stairs to bed. She was spending the night here because she didn't feel like going home alone, and you could tell that we were all very deep in discussion and that it'd be a while before we were done.

Once they were gone Rosalie started asking more serious questions- probably forgetting that Nessie could hear everything she was saying anyway.

"Alice, what if the Volturi _do_ find out?" she questioned for the 5th time tonight.

"_Rose,_" I started, exasperated, "I've already told you, they aren't going to find out! And if what these girls say is true then the entire world already knows everything anyway, and we can't be put at fault for that!"

"Bella can." Rose stated darkly, "It was written through her perspective, no one else could have done that, no one has been with Bella through her entire time in Forks except for Bella. Not even Charlie, he wasn't there for James's attack, or Volterra, or-"

"ROSE! Get a grip!" I found myself yelling much louder than necessary, "There isn't any immediate danger!"

"Not yet, but there will be," she supplied darkly, "it's going to be Bella all over again- no offense intended Bella."

Bella just shook her head and rolled her eyes, at least someone else wasn't taking this way over the top. Most of the expressions of my family had been very predictable (I mean for people _other _than myself, of course!).

Bella panicked first and eventually listened to reason.

Carlisle listened rationally, and panicked when he felt it necessary.

Edward panicked.

Emmett laughed at the challenge.

Esme wouldn't say anything, she just looked appalled.

Jasper worried about calming everyone else.

Jacob, like Emmett, was excited for a new challenge, so long as Renesmee and Bella weren't involved.

Renesmee just wanted peace in the house.

Rosalie was worried, and she was in the mood to play the blame game (free shopping spree if you can guess who her target was).

And that was the reaction to at least two humans knowing everything about our world. Needless to say, Bella was freaked that everyone could know all about her just by reading a book. She was absolutely appalled that people knew about her "unspeakable time" during which Edward was gone. We _never _under any circumstances spoke of that, hence the name "unspeakable time".

(_A/N: I know this is pretty short, and I won't be able to update again until next weekend, but this will have to tide you over… Hope you liked it… Review, yes? Cheers!)_


	4. A Typical Morning With Inserted Humans

_A/N: ok guys, you've all been really wonderful with adding this to your alerts and favorite lists, so here's one last chapter before next weekend… Enjoy, and thanks!_

Rosalie's Point of View

Chapter 4- A Typical Morning- With Inserted Humans

We spent the rest of the night talking to Alice and listening to her try to reassure us, (it wasn't working for me). The only person who seemed to be agreeing with her was Bella, though I still think she should be the most mad.

The next day the humans came back over. Esme ran to answer the door and greeted them very politely (and if I'm not mistaken, excitedly).

"Welcome! Please do come in, have a seat and make yourself at home."

Both girls obliged very quickly, they were much too comfortable here. I was getting annoyed when suddenly I felt a wave of calm come over me- I glared at Jasper and he smiled sheepishly back.

Right now it was only me, Jasper, Esme, Bella, Lily, and Beverly sitting in the room, and there was an ever present awkward silence. Finally, apparently bothered by said silence, Lily said something,

"So how's life?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Really? I could have so much fun with those three words, but since the girls weren't used to me I decided to go lightly,

"Life's wonderful!" I started, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I love having people know all our secrets! Don't you?"

Obviously Beverly had a death wish,

"Yes, so much! It's one of my very favorite things as a matter of fact!" she stated excitedly then, as a conclusion, she rolled her eyes.

Her friend Lily looked shocked as she quickly, and gently, slapped her on the arm, and then whispered in her ear,

"Bev, do you have a death wish? This isn't a battle you want to get into!"

We all held our composures since it appeared the girls had forgotten we could hear what they said, no matter how quietly it was whispered. Beverly, once again, rolled her eyes,

"Well, go on and laugh! I know that you heard what she just said! It's ok, we won't be offended, and I think Rosalie already thought I had a death wish anyways!" she smiled and looked completely unperturbed, the calmer she got the angrier I became.

By this time the rest of the family had joined us, and Alice was almost completely dissolved into laughter. I was so caught up in being angry that I forgot to control my thoughts,

"Chill Rose! She's just trying to get us on her good side, and by the way Alice is laughing, I'd say it's working." Edward stated in a tone all too low for human ears.

I shot him daggers _stay out of my mind! _He replied out loud,

"But if I did that then I wouldn't know when you were telling me to leave you alone!" I scoffed, I wasn't amused. Jasper was picking up on it too, as after that he shot me more waves of calmness. "Jazz," I growled, "stop doing that!"

By this time we'd forgotten to whisper and were talking at a completely normal tone again.

"Rose," Alice started, "he's just trying to help!" Leave it to Alice to stick up for Jasper.

_Ding Dong. _Just then the doorbell rung and I found myself thinking _wait… who do we know that rings a doorbell?_

"Rosalie," Edward started, answering my unspoken question, "Smell the air, who do you think it is?"

Wow, once I smelled it was completely obvious- _werewolf_. Great just what I needed to make my morning even better! Blonde jokes! That was Jacob greeted me every morning, after all. I decided to talk to him before he spoke to me,

"Jacob, why'd you ring the bell?"

"Well Blondie," he replied coldly, "you have company, and I have manners."

"Really?" I asked unable to help myself, "Since when?"

"Always." He stated, and then, with no introduction or seg-way, began his daily questioning, "What do smart blondes and UFO's have in common?"

I rolled my eyes, I'd heard this one before, "You hear about them, but never see them." I supplied dryly. Jacob would keep questioning me every morning until he got to one I hadn't heard before.

"Ok, fine… hmm… why do blondes always smile during lightening storms?"

"I've heard this one too, Jake" I replied, "They think they're having their picture taken."

Jacob let out a sigh, "give me a minute," he said, "ok, here's a good one… how many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Dang it, one I didn't know! "I'm not sure, Jake, how many?"

"Two," he said, obviously proud I didn't know, "one to hold the light bulb and one to spin the ladder around!"

I rolled my eyes as Jacob smiled and walked away.

"Gee, Nessie, you sure are lucky, what a keeper huh?" I asked.

Nessie smiled and nodded her head,

"What Aunt Rose, trying to make me jealous of Uncle Emmett? 'Cause we both know that's never going to happen."

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the billionth time that morning and turned my head back to Beverly and Lily. They'd started a conversation with Bella asking her what she still remembered about being a human.

"Well," she answered in false happiness, "I remember more than Alice! I know mostly everything that happened; I just forget the small details. You know, we're going over to Charlie's later today," Bella said, changing the subject, "you're welcome to come if you'd like."

Lily looked at Beverly, nodded her head, and then answered aloud,

"We'd love to, but won't Charlie mind?"

"Nope, I'm sure he'd love having humans over for a change," Bella replied, "Won't he Alice?"

"One minute," Alice answered, then after a pause she said, "Yes, he'd be very happy with that."

"Alright then it's settled," stated Beverly, "what do you want to do in the mean time?"

We spent the rest of the morning joking around and getting on each others' nerves. I hated it- these girls fit into our family really well. I'd been angry enough when one human'd known our secret, now two did!

"Rosalie," Edward snarled in my ear, "let it go, they know ok? Just drop it for now."

_Edward… I know that this is driving you just as mad as it's driving me!_

"Maybe so Rose," he whispered again, "but I'm a lot better at concealing it."

"No Edward, you're really not." Bella shot from across the room.

"Bella, do you even know what we're talking about?" Edward asked her.

Bella nodded her head and said, "Yes, love, you whisper louder than you think, even Lily and Beverly heard it."

The room burst into quiet and controlled snickers, trying not to make Edward too angry. Our controlled efforts weren't working, and, for once, I was very happy that we had Jasper there.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll update next weekend! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	5. Swan Residence

_A/N: Special treat! Chapter 5! This'll be my only update until Friday, and even this is unexpected, but I hope you enjoy… I know, the chapter's are short, but I'm working on chapter in advance… they all seem to be about 4 typed pages. Hope you enjoy! Please review! _

Lily's Point of View

Chapter 5- Swan Residence

I still couldn't believe that any of this was real. We'd already talked to the Cullens; Alice seemed to think it best if we didn't tell Charlie we were coming too. I think I was actually more nervous to go to Charlie's then I was to see the Cullens. Oh, and by the way, what they say about Edward being gorgeous is very true (he looks nothing like Robert Pattinson in all his British glory though!)

So anyway, after spending the rest of the morning at the Cullen's house we headed to Charlie's at around 12:00. There was one thing on my mind though and, being me, I had to blurt it out,

"Does Charlie know, or is he still on his _need to know _basis." I asked to no one in particular.

Rosalie glared over to me, and instead of being scared-as she obviously intended, I had to suppress a giggle.

"Yes," she said, in a very unpleasant tone, "he knows. He found everything out from Renesmee," Rosalie's tone lightened slightly here, "accidentally of course."

Renesmee flushed. "I left my hand on his knee," she stated, "I wasn't controlling what I was thinking about…" she drifted off looking utterly embarrassed.

"It's fine Renesmee, it's better that he knew anyway, and heaven knows I didn't have the guts to tell him," Bella said.

On that note we loaded into the various Cullen cars and headed for the Swan residence. Beverly and I rode with Bella, Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob took Emmett's jeep. Esme and Carlisle were taking their own car.

***********************************

When we finally reached Chief Swan's house- actually, it didn't take that long with the way Rosalie drives- it looked oddly ordinary. I guess that after seeing how extraordinary the Cullen's house was we were expecting something a little more wow.

As we walked to the front door I saw Beverly tense beside me, apparently she was very nervous about this too. I'm not sure whose thoughts Edward was reading at this time, but he found something very amusing. "Yours," he replied out loud. I blushed and everyone giggled- something that sounds incredibly odd coming from Emmett. "Doesn't it though?" Edward stated out loud again, "but if you know what's good for you you won't bring it up again, he's very sensitive about it." Emmett growled obviously knowing we were talking about him, this time it was I who giggled.

Rosalie grimaced and rang the doorbell.

"Door's open," someone called from inside. Bella was the first to enter and I noticed, unsurprisingly, Charlie was sitting on the couch and watching TV- Sport's Center to be exact. Charlie did his best attempt at what I assumed was smiling warmly, and I returned the gesture.

"Bells" he said, "may I talk to you for a minute?"

Bella smiled, "that won't be necessary dad, I already know what you're going to ask."

Charlie looked puzzled, "Alice," Bella reminded him. He nodded his head with new understanding and Bella began to explain about Beverly and me. Charlie listened without interrupting and when Bella was finished he looked nothing but relieved.

"Welcome to the club," Charlie said with a smile.

I for one was completely shocked by his reaction, he wasn't mad, or frightened, or anything I expected him to be. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised; everyone seemed to be minus Alice and Edward. Finally, apparently unable to take the silence, Bella broke it,

"Aren't you the least bit shocked?"

"Honestly?" Charlie asked, "I've been waiting for someone else to question you all, I'm surprised no one found out sooner, and besides, it's nice to have other normal people know."

"Hey!" Jacob said feigning hurt, "The people of La Push are perfectly normal, and most of them know."

Charlie scoffed, "Oh yeah, the descendants of werewolves are perfectly normal."

"I know," Jacob said with a smile in a way that reminded me creepily of Rosalie.

"Don't tell either of them that," Edward cautioned me.

_Would you mind keeping out of my head? It's rather annoying. _I thought to him.

"I would," he replied aloud, "but you have some very entertaining thoughts, and I wouldn't want to miss out on them. You've already said things in your mind today that would have made two people in my family completely mad, oh, and Jacob.

Renesmee looked interested,

"Oh! Who've you insulted? Jake, and hmm… wait don't tell me I want to guess! Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie!"

I blushed, and laughed at the same time, Renesmee got excited out of the fact I thought things that would have upset her family. Odd… well, she is one of a kind after all.

Edward growled,

"Watch it, that's four today, and while the other things I don't care about I do care about the last one."

"_Cat fight,_" Jacob, who was obviously amused to see Edward ticked, sing-songed.

"Jacob, it was about Renesmee, you really want to crack jokes?"

Jacob growled too. _Crud, _I found myself thinking, _these really aren't the type of people I want to get on the nerves of. _

"You're right," Edward chuckled, "they're not."

Everyone looked completely annoyed that we were having a private conversation, or was it just the fact that I had accidentally insulted some of them and they didn't know who?

"It's a little of both," Edward said,

"Ok seriously, stop! It's really annoying," I said loud enough for all to hear, then I mumbled under my breath, "what I wouldn't give to have Bella's gift right now."

"We'd all give a lot for that sometimes," Alice said brightly, "but if you ask Bella nicely sometimes she'll do it for you."

Darn it, I'd forgotten they could hear me, though what Alice said hadn't been bad advice.

"Bella, would you?" I asked shyly, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, Edward, try me."

Edward concentrated for a moment and then sighed, "Nothing," he admitted. I smiled, as did Bella.

Suddenly Edward started to laugh, I had no idea why until I looked at Beverly and saw her face was crimson. "What?" I pondered aloud.

"Please, don't Edward!" Beverly pleaded, "I'll tell you later Lil," she added. I was ok with that as long as she really did. She glanced at Jacob and blushed all over again.

"Wow," Jake said, "the two of you blush more than Bella did back when she could!"

The room broke into giggles, and the tension seemed to dissolve until Beverly said,

"Edward, you never told me you wouldn't tell, you won't, will you?"

He shook his head and laughed, then added, "I have a feeling Alice will bother you enough until you tell her though."

Alice stuck her tongue out, but you could tell it was true. "It's no problem," Alice said happily, "She'll tell Bella, Rose, and me."

I could tell that Beverly was internally groaning. I think she needed Bella's shield more than I did, but I wasn't ready to relinquish it just yet.

"Food's on," Charlie called from the kitchen, I hadn't even noticed him leave. I was busy trying to remember when he left when Beverly interrupted my musings,

"Since when does Charlie cook?"

Hmm… it was a good question; I hadn't thought of that.

"Bella taught him how to boil spaghetti, and Billy gave him the recipe for _The Black Family Secret Sauce." _Jacob answered, "I'm pretty sure that's all he can make."

Beverly snorted and shook her head,

"Ragu," she said a slight smile dancing on her lips.

Jacob looked puzzled and truly curious,

"Yeah… how'd you know that?"

"_New Moon." _She replied and walked out of the room.

Jacob just looked confused.

***********************************

After dinner, which was surprisingly good- though only five of us ate- and a little bit more talking, Alice and Rosalie dropped us off at our houses. Overall, it was a surprisingly good day and most of our nerves turned out to be for nothing. There were just a few things this day had taught me:

1. Make sure to control my thoughts around Edward

2. _Never _say _anything _about Renesmee in front of him

3. It's better to have these people- especially Rosalie- as friends over enemies

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll update on the weekend! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	6. The Sleepover

_A/N: Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Alice's Point of View

Chapter 6- The Sleepover

Two days after going to Charlie's place I got a phone call from Beverly (though I was expecting it). She was inviting me, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee to sleepover her house! She told me to bring all the clothes I could carry so we could have a makeover party. Needless to say, I was thrilled, though Renesmee couldn't come; she already had plans on the Reservation.

Rosalie actually seemed excited, though Bella was very annoyed that it had to involve makeovers. As I said before- I was thrilled!

We arrived at Beverly's house around 7:30; late enough so that they'd have already eaten dinner. I ran excitedly to the door and rang the bell. I was literally bouncing up and down; I was on a sugar high- that is, if it was possible for me to have sugar.

Beverly, Lily, and some girl I'd never seen answered the door. I would have checked the future to see who she was, but that would be rude, plus I didn't know if she knew about us; hopefully she didn't.

"Hi," I started with a smile, "I'm Alice, this is Bella, and this is Rosalie."

"I'm Katie," she said in an equally cheery mood, though it didn't seem fake at all, "wonderful to meet you!"

Well all smiled at each other for a minute until Beverly spoke,

"Katie is my sister," she started, "she's a freshman in college, and while she's never read the books she does know a fair amount about you all- she's seen the movie. Come on in and we can talk!"

Ok, so I think Beverly was the sugar high one tonight. She took us on a quick tour of the house and showed us were we'd be "sleeping". I could _see_ we were all going to have a great time- even Rosalie.

"Ok," Beverly announced as we sat on the floor of her bedroom, "we have all night to stay up and do anything we please, there will be NO sleeping tonight," she shot pointed glances to Bella, Rose, and me, and we all broke down into laughter.

"Maybe no sleeping for you," Katie said, "but I have work in the morning, so I will be going to bed at 10."

We all nodded our heads and acted silent for a moment. "Ok," Lily said, "we need music! Any preferences?"

"_Wannabe!_" I squealed excitedly. And so that was how we started the night- singing wonderfully off key to the _Spice Girls. _We were all- yes all- overly energetic and laughing our heads off like the little girls we were longing to be. 10 o'clock came and went, but Katie stayed put. This reminded me of Jacob missing his curfew; which, in turn, reminded me of Beverly's blushing. I decided to wait until her older sister was gone to ask. This time came around 11:30 when Katie, who was incredibly nice and even peppier then me- if that's possible- left for sleep.

"Ok, Beverly," I said, "why the blush?"

"Ohh… _that_," she said, purely caught off guard, "I was just thinking about something Bella said."

"Me!?!" Bella asked, shocked, "What did I _ever_ say about Jacob that would make you blush?"

"Well-" Beverly started, still embarrassed, "don't tell Renesmee though please!"

Bella- being Bella- said, "Depends if it's something she needs to know about!"

"You're the one that said it," Rosalie reminded her. Lily and I giggled.

"Good point," Bella said, "What's said in this room, stays in this room. Deal?"

"Deal," we all chorused.

"Ok…" Beverly continued, "I guess this is inevitable since you have a mind reader in your family, though it's completely random and incoherent!" We all nodded our heads in understanding. "I was just thinking about when-" she turned bright red, "Bella and Jacob were sitting the car and Bella told Jacob he was, 'sort of beautiful'. Well I found myself thinking the same thing."

"Wait a second, Bella," Rosalie started, "you told the mutt he was beautiful?"

"I said sort of," Bella stated weakly. If she could blush she would have been as red as a tomato. We all broke down into laughter- minus Beverly and Bella.

Beverly apologized like a million times, and Bella accepted everyone as long as this _never_ made it anyplace near Emmett's ears- which would have defeated the deal we made.

***********************************

Around 2:30 Lily suggested would you rather, which we all quickly accepted, glad it wasn't truth or dare.

"Ok, I get to start," Lily said, "Rosalie…?"

"Ugh!" Rose groaned, "why me!?"

"Because," Lily stated, unperturbed, "you're the most fun to annoy!"

Rosalie scowled, "Whatever, just ask…"

"Ok, Rosalie, would you rather eat a piece of cherry pie everyday for a year, or date Mike Newton?"

"Ok first off… EWWW!" Rosalie screeched, "To all of the above!" And secondly… how many dates would I have to go on?"

"Er…" Lily was considering aloud, "six, lasting at _at least _two hours each!"

"Ok, so just to re-cap," Rose said, "It's 12 hours with Mike Newton- ewwww- or 365 days of throwing up junk- ew again?"

"That's right!" Lily said, smiling widely.  
"Ugh… I pick Mike, but only because I know Emmett could take him."

***********************************

The rest of the night- morning- continued on pretty much like that. It was wonderful. We talked about just about anything, and I just gotta say I was surprised how much these girls _didn't _get on Rosalie's nerves.

Just as promised we didn't sleep at all. Beverly and Lily stayed true to their promise as well. We left shortly after Beverly's sister deciding that Beverly and Lily really should get _some _sleep. School started in three days time and we agreed that the next time we'd see each other would be there.

Lily asked if they'd get to sit at the exclusive and elusive Cullen table. To my surprise it was Rosalie who said yes, go figure! I knew that they would, I just didn't know it was going to be Rose to give them permission. I didn't get to give my makeovers, so they agreed to come over one morning before school still in their PJs and let me give them makeovers for class. Whatever, it worked me!

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll update a couple times this weekend, depending on response to the story! Let me know what you thought! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	7. Hillgrove High

_A/N: Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 7- Hillgrove High

It was the first day of high school, again. Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were posing as sophomores. None of us could realistically pull it off, aside from Renesmee, though that's what I said last year when we were supposed to be freshman. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were posing as juniors, more believable considering how old they really were. It has been about 25 years since we last attended High School in Washington, and there are only a few slight differences this time:

I'm no longer human (ok… so that's a big difference)

Renesmee and Jacob are here (Though Jake is actually 42, but because he looks like a _very _burly 17-year-old that's how Billy treats him, for the record Billy is 69 and Charlie is 64)

We are going as the Brandon's, McCarty's, Black's, and the Mason's

Here are some things I feel it necessary to clear up:

· Edward, Alice, Renesmee, and Emmett are "adopted" by Carlisle and Esme Brandon, and have been taken in as Brandons.

· Rosalie and Jasper are "adopted" as the McCarty twins.

· I am "adopted" as Bella Mason.

· Jacob lives with his grandfather, Billy, though the whole pack and some others know that that isn't the case.

· I have no idea how we are able to go to school in Washington in a place so close to Fork's without be given away, but Alice says it'll all work out fine; and, it did last year.

· We are once again living in the Cullen Mansion, well mostly; we still take Renesmee back to our cottage at night.

· Jacob has been traveling from place to place with us when we move around.

· We still call ourselves Cullens; just not in public.

***********************************

Rosalie drove herself, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to school in her bright red vintage _Mercedes-Benz SLR_. She would have loved to take Renesmee, but she refused to let Jake, "stink up her car", and Renesmee wouldn't go without him. Edward drove him, Renesmee, Jake, and me in his vintage silver _Volvo XC09_. We knew; however, that these arrangements wouldn't last long because Alice had told us she'd seen herself driving Beverly and Lily, and vice-versa (though she was more determined that the later didn't happen; a 2029 (Yes, that makes the year 2034) beetle was no wear near fast enough for any of us).

After about ten minutes, give or take a few, we arrived for our second year at Hillgrove High. Everywhere we looked there were girls excitedly greeting those who they didn't get to see much over the summer. Even some guys looked thrilled to be back.

We didn't have any friends here, just like in every other school we were at. Sometimes we did regret not being able to have other friends, but this year was going to change, a little. This would be the first time ever that a non-mythological creature would be sitting with the Cullens. We all collected our schedules and prepared to set out for our first class. Edward, Renesmee, and I had Spanish, not that we needed it. This school, like Fork's, didn't offer advanced classes.

Before we officially departed we all compared our schedules. I had Spanish, Art, Geometry, Creative Writing, Lunch, Global Studies, and Biology. Edward and I shared all the same classes except where I had Creative Writing he had Home Economics (something we all got a kick out of seeing as 1. He's a guy, and 2. He can't eat). We had various siblings in our other classes throughout the day. 

Here Renesmee called Edward and I Edward and Bella. This drove Edward absolutely insane, though it didn't bother me much, I'd always called my parents by their first names. Renesmee felt badly about it the first time she started school with us, but she quickly got over it and started to find it amusing. Occasionally she slips up (or does it on purpose, I'm not sure which) at home and calls Edward by this name. He honestly has the funniest reaction and so I think she may do it on purpose, just to see his face. I know that Emmett really gets a kick out of it, though.

We finally departed for Spanish class. We told the teacher, Señora Heinz, our names and sat down. This was the first time any of us had been called on during class in a long time. Apparently she was a new teacher and didn't know that we always knew the answers (Yes, I know I'm cocky!) Even Renesmee was getting to the point where she could answer just about every question. By the end of class the teacher had stopped calling on us. I had my second class, Art, with me, Edward, Rosalie, and Lily.

"Hey!" I said smiling to Lily.

"Hi!" She replied back, "What was your first class?"

"Spanish," I said dryly, "Yours?"

"Geometry" she said shuddering.

I smiled knowingly, "How's the teacher? Edward and I have that next."

"Oh," she said, "horrible. Mrs. Vach doesn't realize we don't all speak college level terms! Well… most of us don't." She added glancing at Edward, Rose, and I.

I laughed and she smiled back shyly.

We all picked up our charcoal pencils and began to sketch the bowl of fruit at the front of the classroom, not speaking for the rest of the time. When the bell rung Lily smiled and said,

"See you at lunch." I nodded in agreement and set out on my way.

I saw Beverly in my Creative Writing Class and exchanged nearly the same conversation I'd had with Lily. After we met Edward outside of his Home Economics Class he, Beverly, me, and- to Edward's displeasure- Jacob departed together for lunch.

Once everyone was there and had sat down I said- mostly to Beverly and Lily,

"Let us do the talking today, we'll tell you what people are saying about you sitting with us. I'll start, then Edward can add any extra thoughts. Ahh…" I started after a minutes' pause, "Kelly Waflet is freaking out at her friend Georgia who doesn't seem to care, but she says 'Gigi can you believe there's more non-Brandon's at table 18?! This is a scandal, wasn't the La Push boy enough!?"

"Oh contraire, Bella," Edward interrupted my mocking Kelly, "Gigi too is freaking out, she's just better at hiding it. She's actually planning on how to be able to sit here."

This time Alice spoke,

"Ha. _That_ should be interesting," Edward started to laugh, I hated it when they had private conversations!

"What?!" I prodded.

"Oh, nothing," Alice sang, "she's just going to try to make Rosalie her new BFF. Rosalie is going to proceed by dumping pudding on her head." At this point Rosalie scoffed,

"Oh, look, here she comes…"

"Crud," Jasper whispered, probably too low for Beverly and Lily to hear, "she smells sooo good!"

Jasper still had some problems with his self control though he hadn't slipped, and the closest he'd come to biting anyone had been me on my 18th birthday.

We all chuckled as Jasper grimaced and Alice reassured him. At this exact moment Gigi Mostrati arrived.

"Hi," she introduced herself, "I'm Gigi Mostrati. I think Rosalie's in my Economics Class, aren't you?"

Rose shot her daggers and muttered a barely audible to human ears, "Mhmm."

"Oh good!" She exclaimed taking the open seat besides Rosalie, "Did you take any notes today? Because I pulled a total space cadet and forgot!"

Rosalie opened her bag and dumped her notebook on Gigi's lap. "No need to give them back," Rose said, unsmiling.

"Oh, umm… thanks." Gigi said, clearly taken aback, "You're sure you won't be… err… needing them? Because I can just drop them off at lunch tomorrow."

"No really," Rose replied bitterly, "Keep them."

"I just couldn't, I won't feel right about it." Gigi protested.

"Ugh! JUST GO!" Rose screeched and dumped her pudding on Gigi's head.

"Right, well… erm… I'll uhh… just be going now," Gigi whispered, holding back her tears.

She ran back over to her friend and pulled her off her chair. I heard her whisper-cry, "Kelly, bathroom, now!"

Rosalie looked generally proud, that is until she heard,

"Aunt Rose! That was mean! What kind of example are you!?"

Rosalie replied,

"Oh, sorry, Nessie! But, honestly, you're almost 26 years old, you don't need me to be a good example!"

Renesmee shook her head and rolled her eyes. Jacob got defensive,

"Rose! You should always be a good example, even to a 100 year-old, 'cause the Good Lord knows Emmett needs one! And you really are being a negative influence!"

Rosalie scoffed and said,

"You're one to talk! Breaking curfew _every_ night!"

Suddenly we all felt very calm, unnaturally so. We all glared at Jasper- minus Alice- even Beverly and Lily.

"Sorry guys!" he defended himself, "but I'm on an emotional overload here! I miss the days when we didn't talk at lunch and pretended to eat!"

Beverly smiled, "I don't! This is so amusing! The entire student body wonders what you talk and think about; even if they hide it!

"Really?" I asked honestly, "I thought I was the only one who used to do that!"

"No offense Bella," Beverly replied, "but you didn't just do that, you obsessed over it! I swear; your whole High School experience you were either thinking-"

"Enough!" Alice cut her off. Though I was generally curious to hear the end of her statement.

"Sorry," Beverly muttered.

"It's fine," Alice chirped back, "But the second thing you were going to say is a dropped subject. Understood?"  
"Understood." Beverly replied back.

I glanced at Edward sallow face and knew exactly what she had been going to say, just from his expression. The Cullens needed to realize that I completely forgave them, so I decided to finish Beverly's unfinished statement,

"I was either thinking about the Cullens and becoming one of them, or trying my very hardest not to think of them. It's ok," I smiled reassuringly, "You don't need to protect me anymore, Alice. I'm a big girl and I don't blame any of you for anything, remember?"

Alice nodded her head,

"I knew you'd say that, but I feel this need to protect you anyway. Sorry Bella."

I smiled back and stood up just as the bell rung.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll update depending on response, so review the story! Thanks, Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	8. Extreme Makeover Cullen Edition

_A/N: Chapter 8! Thanks, __**ScreamingPittas**__ for the review! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Jasper's Point of View

Chapter 8- Extreme Makeover; Cullen Edition

On Friday morning Alice raced to the door at exactly 5:30 A.M. Beverly and Lily were arriving for their pre-school makeovers. Beverly hopped excitedly into the room whilst Lily tripped through the door frame.

"Graceful." I chortled.

"Shut up empath!" she groaned crankily, "I'm tired!"

This only made me laugh harder. She'd called me empath, and according to Alice she'd also referred to me as Major Jasper Whitlock. I like these girls. I was starting to feel unnaturally giddy. Most of this was coming from Alice and Beverly; Lily had an excess amount of nervousness dripping off her.

"Trust me," I said, facing Lily, "you have the only emotions I understand this morning."

"Shush Jazzy!" Alice told (more like commanded) me, "I know they'll enjoy this!"

And true to her attitude there were waves of confidence rolling off her. "Beverly," Alice started, "You're getting curls; you're going to look so Irish! You're also getting light green eye shadow and I picked out the cutest outfit that won't clash with your hair- I hope! Lily you get to have your hair crimped and we're giving you light blue eye shadow. Rosalie and Renesmee are fully on board and here for anything you need."

Beverly was beaming, that is until she heard a snarl from the other room. Then I felt her turn suddenly nervous, but still very excited at the same time.

"Alice," the growl, named Bella, now had a voice, "Don't you rope Renesmee into this!

"She volunteered, Bella!" Alice shot back.

"Sure, sure," Bella replied, stealing one of Jacob's favorite phrases.

Alice snarled.

Beverly was once again overly excited, Lily was still on a combo of overly groggy and nerves.

"Right, well this has all been ever so exciting, but I need coffee, or sugar, or something!" Lily exclaimed. At that moment Edward came bounding into the room, mug in hand.

"Eww!" Lily screamed, too tired to be sane, "are you drinking _blood _form a _mug_!?"

We all laughed- even Beverly.

"Do I look like I'm passed out on the ground, Lily?" Beverly questioned, "Trust me, if it was blood you'd know, just from my reaction to the smell."

Edward glowered,

"It's coffee! _You _drink it! And Beverly… HUMANS CAN'T SMELL BLOOD!"

Beverly shook her head, smiling wisely,

"Yes they can, Bella could too. It's actually not that uncommon."

"Well, I'd like to think it is." Edward replied, just as smoothly.

"Mhmm." Beverly whispered.

After a second of silence Lily groaned,

Well?" she said expectantly.

"Well what?" Edward asked.

"Read my mind, you big dummy!"

"Ouch," Edward said, "I've been _Lilo and Stitch _insulted."

"Not necessarily," I chimed in, "That insult would also be well suited towards Emmett!" 33

"HEY!" Emmett yelled form upstairs.

Rose walked into the room laughing, "It's true."

Edward and Emmett growled in response.

"Edward," Lily glared.

"What? Oh… Oh! Sorry, here." He stuttered in reply and handed Lily the coffee mug. She felt suddenly grateful and downed the entire thing in one sip. I was disgusted; that stuff smelled nasty!

"Better, much better!" she said happily, though she was still nervous.

"Alright ladies!" Alice exclaimed, "Up to my room, now! Time to get started!"

Beverly broke into smiles and lily grimaced, but she was secretly excited too.

The girls started up the steps.

"Well, Edward, aren't you going to go too? She did say ladies." I stated.

To my surprise Edward smiled, "sure, I'd love to go, but only if you come with."

"Deal," I smiled.

"Meet you up there!" Emmett called down the stairs.

Alice turned around, "Just don't get in my way," she snarled.

We wouldn't, we all knew _never _get on Alice's bad side, she could be worse than Rose.

"Want me to tell her that," Edward teased.

"Please don't!" I talked back.

"Only if you let Alice give you a makeover today," he said happily.

My reply came from upstairs, "YES! Jazzy, you're going 3rd!"

"Great," I muttered as Edward and I ran up the stairs.

"It is, isn't it?" he said smiling back.

I rolled my eyes.

Our bedroom (our meaning Alice and me) had been completely transformed into a beauty salon.

"Omj! Alice, it's amazing!" Beverly screeched.

"Thanks," Alice said beaming, "what's omj?"

Beverly turned completely embarrassed and Edward broke into hysterics.

"What?" I asked, truly puzzled.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly, "does it have anything to do with the forbidden sleepover topic?"

Beverly, who was completely scarlet, nodded her head and added, "But in my defense I've been saying that before I knew any of this was real!"

Alice replied, "Ok, no big deal, _this time_, oh, and no offence but EW! And also, please be so kind as to _never _say that in front of me again! "

If possible Beverly blushed even harder, her scent was getting strong.

Edward snarled in my ear, then whispered, "hurt her and you're dead."

Alice rolled her eyes, shook her head, and said, "it's okay, Jasper, you won't hurt her." That was the same thing she'd said the first time Bella came over.

"Yes, it is," Alice said happily.

"How'd you know what I was gonna-"

She tapped her head and I stopped speaking.

"Okay everybody! Well, actually, Beverly, sit in front of the mirror!" Alice squealed.

Beverly nodded her head and sat down with no hesitation. She was beaming as she exclaimed excitedly, "I'm ready!"

After about 10 minutes Alice was finished and Beverly was squealing. I hate to say it, but she did look pretty good. Alice has completely curled her hair and given her a green pallet to work with. She was wearing a green gingham dress (I ONLY KNOW THIS BECAUSE ALICE TOLD ME!) and strappy green sandals. According to Alice they were 'replicas of the ones Jordan Sparks' had worn in the _One Step at a Time _video'. I believe that (as Alice has said earlier) the word to describe her was Irish.

Lily went next and she was also done in about 10 minutes. Her hair was crimped and her theme color was blue. She had on dark wash skinny jeans and a long light blue baby doll top with dark blue polka dots. Lily was also wearing blue converse.

"Jasper," Alice sang to me, "your turn!" Joy, I thought, Edward was cracking up. I honestly couldn't blame him and I was pretty sure that it wasn't even my mind he was reading.

"It's not," he spoke, "Well, actually, I guess it is because I heard you say that, but I wasn't before, I was watching what exactly Alice is going to do to you.

20 minutes later and I was finished. I refused to look in the mirror telling Alice I trusted whatever it was she had done to me. She was smiling so intently, and I didn't want to ruin that excitement by having a bad reaction. I knew that whatever she did looked amazing, it always did. I just wasn't sure how it'd look on me. As if reading my thoughts Alice spokes,

"You look _great _Jazzy! Just go look and see for yourself, and if you don't believe me, which you should, ask Bella!"

I shook my head shamefully, knowing that I'd been caught,

"I do trust you Alice, so I don't need to ask anyone else's opinions, and the reason I'm not looking in the mirror is because I know that there would be no point, I already look wonderful because of you."

Alice rolled her eyes,

"You're not very good at lying to me, Jasper. But thanks for trying," she said smiling at me, "but seriously, you look good!"

"_Good?_" I questioned, acting hurt, "I thought you said I looked _great._"

She smiled, rolled her eyes again, and traipsed out of the room. Then she yelled to behind her, "Esme made you breakfast, humans!"

Lily, who was feeling much better now that she was done with her makeover, followed Alice out of the room, and Beverly ran behind her.

We followed the girls down the stairs and found everyone else in the kitchen. Beverly and Lily were busy thanking Alice and Esme, Alice for the makeover and Esme for the breakfast. Jacob was filling his plate and arguing, over the phone, with Billy about his curfew… again. The remainder of the family was seated at the table, me included.

The morning continued in this fashion until about 7:30 when we all departed for school.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? This should be my last chapter for the weekend unless I get some amazing response, then I'll post chapter 9! So until next week (probably);Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	9. Typical School Day

_A/N: Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews! About the _Lilo and Stitch _thing, Lilo always called Gantu (ha ha, spelled that wrong!) 'big dummy' and I just sort of saw this as Emmett… I know, it was _really _bad… Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Chapter 9- Jacob's Point of View

Typical School Day

We rode to school in about 8 minutes flat, one of the only advantages of hanging around vampires was that you never had to wait long to arrive. You'd think that being immortal they wouldn't be so impatient, but, as it turns out, they are.

We went through our normal morning classes, which were becoming even more boring than before. It seemed to take an eternity for lunch to come around, but, finally, it did. We proceeded to the lunch room in a huddle. When we walked there seemed to be an invisible shield around us that kept people from getting within a 3 foot radius. No one other then Beverly and Lily had approached us since Blondie's outburst at the beginning of the week. This was the usual pattern for the beginning of the school year. It's like, over the summer people forget that we don't associate with them and so at the beginning of the school year they feel the need to approach us. Then after awhile, to be more precise- after one of Rosalie's outbursts, they remember that we don't associate with each other. Though later in the year it's almost certain that some people will get the nerves to approach us again.

Today was only slightly different than the others. People had been staring at our group because of Lily, Beverly, and, creepily, Jasper. I have to admit, Alice really had done a good job.

Anyway as we sat down Lily began to speak to me, "Jacob, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I looked up, honestly puzzled wanting to know what she wanted, and nodded my head. Then added, "But I'm not promising answers!"

She smiled and nodded her head as well, "Ok, firstly, how many of you from the original pack are still in La Push?"

This honestly wasn't the type of question I was expecting, though I'm not sure what was. I ran the people through my mind before I spoke them out loud,

"Okay… Sam and Emily are still there, but they're old… wait, do you want to know about Emily? Or just Sam?"

She cracked a smile and I knew I sounded like an idiot, "both is good," she assured me.

"Okay, so then Sam and Emily, but like I said, they're old. And Seth is there, he's still 17 too. Leah is with him, well not _with him_ but she stays, like, with him." Wow, I was rambling. "Everyone else has gotten old, but they're all still in town. The only people who are still young and imprint free are Seth and Leah, so it must just be a Clearwater gene."

Everyone was still suppressing their laughter. "Ok," she said seemingly satisfied.

Nessie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "way to talk, Jacob." She said, with a teasing smile across her face.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and Bella hit me on the back of the head. It actually hurt… you know, now that she was rock solid and all…

"What was that for," I gasped at her, "I wasn't even sticking my tongue out at you!"

She shot me a pointed glance and I got the message that it was because I'd been picking on Nessie. 

I rolled my eyes, "Bells, we fight like that all the time!"

Bella continued to glare, and I looked back down at the table.

In attempt to change the subject I said, in my best mock-Edward voice,

"I do believe you had another question, Lily?"

"Oh, yes," she answered back, just as properly.

We all laughed, minus Edward, of course…

"Well, do ask away," I told her.

Edward held up his hands in mock horror. "I speak _nothing _like that!" When no one responded he said, "Well, I _know _I don't sound like that! Because, I certainly don't have a British accent."

I looked at him and asked, non-verbally, '_was I using one? I hadn't even noticed…'_

He grimaced at me, "Yeah, you were, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop."

"Don't be a spoil sport _Edward_," Nessie said, British accent in place.

Edward growled, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen… Knock. It. Off"

"Temper, temper," Beverly laughed, "I thought that was Rosalie's thing." Blondie shot her a death glare and she only laughed harder. "What?" she asked, "I'm telling the truth, aren't I?"

Rosalie remained silent as Emmett nodded his head. Blondie didn't miss that though and she smacked him- hard from the looks of it. Edward nodded his head in response to my thoughts.

"Don't you _ever _get along?" I asked, annoyed at yet another day of their antics.

"Um…" was Emmett's only response, Blondie hit him again, and gave him one of her death glares. He; however, had the decency to looked ashamed. Actually, I'm not sure it was decency, more like he had the smarts to look ashamed.

Edward glared at me, "thank you, Jacob, mind shutting up now?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "if you don't like my thoughts then stay out of my mind!"

"Believe me," he whined, "I wish I could."

Before I could retort Lily was clearing her throat, not in the I-need-to-clear-my-throat kind of way, but in the kind of way you do to remind someone that you're still in the room.

We all looked at her, and she blushed, looking downward. When she didn't say anything Beverly elbowed her. "Ow!" She gasped, "What was that for?" Beverly rolled her eyes; "I believe you were going to ask something…" she trailed off suggestively.

"What? Oh! Oh… right…" we all looked at her and rolled our eyes. "Well…?" Alice, who had been unusually quiet today, asked.

"Like you don't already know!" Lily squealed to Alice.

Alice gave her a pointed glance, "I _don't _actually, but because of that I _do _have a pretty good guess."

I smirked, "you want to know if you can come hang in La Push? That's why the future-seeing bloo-" I stopped that with a glare from Renesmee, "Umm… that's why Alice has been so quiet all lunch."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I grinned back.

"So, anyway…" Lily began, "can we visit?" I nodded my head and she burst into a smile.

"Why so happy?" Alice asked, now that she was in the conversation she wasn't leaving it. Lily blushed, but didn't say anything; Beverly took it upon herself to answer.

"Lily's got this 'thing' for Seth… she's always wanted to meet him, even before she knew he was real."

Lily glared at Beverly with a look worthy of Blondie herself, "don't get me started on _your _crush, Bev," she threatened. Beverly's eyes widened and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie began cracking up. Edward was smirking as well. Jasper, Emmett, Nessie and I gave each other looks, clearly to say they were crazy.

"Girls," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" Nessie exclaimed indignantly, hitting me hard on the back of my head.

"What? It's true!" I retorted.

"Not smart, Jacob Black, not smart…" Nessie said shaking her head. I have a feeling I was about to get a telling off, but I was saved by the bell- literally.

"Whoops, lunch is over, gotta go!"

I began to get up hastily, but Lily stopped me. "What is it?" I asked, speaking quickly.

"Just a couple things," she said, as we walked to dumb our trays in the garbage, "One: If you know what's good for you, you'll apologize to Renesmee, and two: when can we come visit La Push?"

I rolled my eyes, 'I'll apologize later, trust me, this is a regular occurrence. You can come over later today if you'd like, Nessie's already coming anyway."

She smiled, said, "okay," and walked away. Our last classes passed, just as boringly as the morning ones.

When we got outside we gathered around the _Volvo_ to decide on driving arrangements.

"Ok," Alice started, "If Rose and Emmett take the _Mercedes _and Jazzy, Bella, Edward and I take the _Volvo _than Renesmee, Beverly, Lily, and Jacob can take Beverly's _Beetle_. How does that sound?"

"_Confusing!" _ Beverly laughed, "But good!" and with that we each piled into one of the aforementioned cars.Then Beverly drove us down the roads to La Push. It was quite annoying really; I had to sit in the front giving directions because she refused to let me drive. 30 long minutes later and we were driving down the familiar street that leads to my house.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll post chapter 10 this weekend as well, but that's all! It's a busy weekend! Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	10. La Push, Baby, La Push

_A/N: Chapter 10 and the last update this weekend! Thanks for the reviews and the wonderful foreshadowing, something I love! Hope you enjoy… Please review! We're going to be getting into the thick of the plot soon, so my guess is this will be about a 15 chapter story, but that's just a rough guess! Anyway, here's chapter 10! _

Lily's Point of View

Chapter 10- La Push, Baby, La Push

"Umm… which one, Jacob?" Beverly asked, referring to which house she should stop at.

"That one there, on the right." She pulled up against the curb and we got out, I was excitedly nervous to be here. As we got out Jacob and Renesmee started walking towards the house, but I, on the other hand, stood there gazing up at it. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the house, so when Beverly whispered in my ear, "walk!" I nearly screamed. She obviously saw my look of surprise and started cracking up.

"Breathe, Lily," she whispered, still laughing, in my ear, dragging me toward the house. I planted my feet on the ground, shook my head, and collected my thoughts.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "it's just a house!" Renesmee turned around from where she stood and walked back to us, earning an exasperated sigh from Jacob.

"You know," she said to me, "you didn't hesitate this much when you came to our house, and then you knew you were walking into a house filled with vampires!" I nodded, she was right. I started walking forward, and Beverly burst into song, "PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER…!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "this isn't a Christmas special, Bev!" Renesmee laughed too. Jacob sat down on steps, assuming he was never getting inside.

Eventually, after we made it inside, Jacob gave us the grand tour. The house was… small. I couldn't picture more than 10 people in each room. After the tour we crashed in the living room and started working on our homework. Actually, Beverly and I worked on our homework, Jacob and Renesmee finished within half an hour. After an hour Beverly and I put our homework away, deciding to work on it at home.

"So…" I asked, "What now?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's call Seth and Leah," Nessie suggested, grinning, "I think Lily would like that." I looked down, blushing, but didn't object. "I thought so," she said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at her and everyone laughed, though I didn't find it funny. Nessie, still smiling, stated, "I'll go get the phone!" she rose and skipped out of the room, reminding me strongly of Alice.

About 20 seconds later, and she was back in the room, cordless phone in hand. "Ness?" Jacob asked, saying her name as a question.

"Yeah?" she replied, her smile still not gone.

"Why didn't you just use your cell phone?"

"That's a really good question… I have no idea, now be quiet, it's ringing!"

She hummed for a few seconds waiting for an answer and then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" someone- Seth!?- answered from the other end.

"Heyy, Seth? It's Nessie."

"Oh, hey Ness, what's up?"

"Well… we actually have some friends here that we'd like you to meet…"

"Are you trying to set me up _again_, Nessie?"

"No! They actually want to meet you! They know who you are…"

"What do you mean '_know who I am_?'"

"I mean, they _know _who you are! Just come over, would you?"

"Umm… sure…"

"And tell Leah she's welcome to come, too!"

"She actually isn't here right now, but I'll be over in, like, 10 minutes."

"'Kay, bye, Seth."

"Bye."

I glared at Renesmee, "you just told him 'we know who he is' _over the telephone!?_"

"Yeah," she nodded, "it seemed appropriate to me!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head- whatever. Jacob and Beverly were barely containing their laughter.

"You think this is funny, Beverly? It concerns you too!" She shook her head; "I know… but still…" apparently she was rendered speechless after that. I rolled my eyes.

After picking on me some more the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Jake announced, standing up to answer the door.

From the doorway you could hear Jacob greeting Seth and telling him to come inside. I was looking down and examining my nails; Beverly was talking animatedly with Renesmee. As they entered the room, Jacob introduced us,

"Seth, the redhead is Beverly, and the dark haired one is Lily. Guys- er- girls… this is Seth…"

Both Beverly and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and simultaneously said, "I know!" Bev, Nessie, and I burst out laughing, and Seth and Jake gave us looks clearly proving that they thought we were crazy.

"Are they ok?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Umm… no, not really," Jake replied, "but they always act this way… so, it's normal for them…"

"Ok… Umm… Nessie?"

"Mhmm…" she muttered in response, not really paying attention.

"You said they 'know who I am', care to explain?"

"It's all tragically simple, Seth, they know who you are, more importantly _what you are_. It's not important anyway, though, they're ok with it, and they won't tell anyone."

"How are you so collected?"

Nessie shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno… just am I guess. Now… I don't think you were actually introduced properly. Girls stand; it's not a proper greeting without a handshake."

Neither of us argued, we both stood at Nessie's command. "Now, Seth, this," she gestured to Beverly, "is Beverly Ryan, a sophomore at Hillgrove High with us." Beverly stuck out her hand barely suppressing a grin because of Nessie's formal attitude.

"Good. Now this," she said, gesturing to me, "is Lily Anognam, also a sophomore with us." I boldly stuck out my hand, not suppressing a grin, but a scream. He shook my hand and our eyes connected. I'd always had trouble picturing Seth with russet skin, something in my mind wanted him to be blonde, but seeing him in person just made it all click together, and he looked… I don't know… right? He was smiling, but I wasn't exactly sure why…

"Ok…" he breathed out, "I need to sit down… _now_." He pushed Jake out of his way and sat down on the couch.

"Seth…? Are _you _ok?" Jacob asked, concerned.

He nodded his head, "Just… just give me a minute…"

Nessie's eyes got really wide and she gasped, "Seth… you didn't!?"

"Ness… just… quiet, okay?" he pleaded.

She didn't say anything; she just nodded, actually being considerate of someone else for once.

Jacob was standing in the corner, a smile played out on his lips. Beverly was grinning, Nessie was still wide-eyed, and Seth was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. I was seriously missing something.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? That's all for this weekend, but we start Easter break this Wednesday, so I should have an update then. I'm going on a trip which gives me time to write in the car as well, so Easter week (starting the 13__th__) should have some updates! Also… Seth imprinting is _not _the thick of the plot… (Even though Seth is awesome!) Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	11. Conversations

_A/N: Chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Renesmee's Point of View

Chapter 11- Conversations

"Umm… girls… would you mind if see you outside, I think Jake and Seth might want to talk…" I asked (more liked commanded) Beverly and Lily.

They both nodded their heads and followed me towards the door wordlessly, they were catching on quickly.

"We're going to First Beach, Jake; I've got my cell, call if there's any… issues?" I said it as a question, not a statement.

"'Kay, love you, bye." Jacob said back, detached from me as he was his voice was still heavy with emotion, I couldn't help but smile, "you, too!" I said, skipping outside of the room and down the steps.

Before I was even off the stoop Beverly started talking, "Oh. My. Gosh! Can you believe it!?" She had a _huge _smile on her face, I'm quite sure I did, too.

"Shh… wait until we get closer to the beach!"I warned, "Super hearing, remember?" We walked until I knew we were far enough away and then I gave Beverly a thumbs-up to let her know she could talk.

"Can you believe it!?" she said, repeating her earlier remark. I laughed, "I know! It's wonderful!"

"Umm… excuse me?" Lily said, puzzled, "would anyone care to explain to me _what's _wonderful? Because I feel like I'm missing something _huge _here!"

Beverly and I stopped walking and looked over Lily appraisingly; she really didn't seem to know what was going on.

"You really don't know?" I asked, shock in my tone.

"No, I really don't… color me clueless!"

I couldn't take her seriously when she was using phrases like 'color me clueless'. So when I started laughing, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"What's so funny? What am I missing?"

I shook my head, signaling for Beverly to talk while I attempted to control my laughter.

"Um… right…" Beverly started, put out by my sudden laughter, "I think she's laughing because you used the phrase, 'color me clueless'… and about the thing you're missing… I'm not really sure it's my place to say…"

I'd managed to control myself while she was saying this, "if you don't want to tell her, I will," I volunteered.

"Well…" Beverly started, uncomfortable, "it's perfectly fine if you want to… but I really think that the thing is more _should _you… is it really our place?"

I nodded my head, "yeah, I think so… from one wolf girl to another…"

Beverly shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'go for it', and so I did… or at least, I was about to…

"Did you say wolf girl…?" comprehension dawned across Lily's face, "You aren't serious? Seth couldn't have really…"

"Imprinted on you…?" I supplied for her, "I'm not positive, but judging from the look on his face I'd say yeah, he did." Her eyes went wide, just like mine had earlier. Beverly laughed,

"You're like twins… except you look nothing alike… and you have, like, a ten year age difference…"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, Lily still couldn't seem to be able to say anything. "Anyway…" Beverly said, awkwardly, "I think we should take Lily back to the house… you know, _before _she passes out…"

"Right," I nodded my head, "can you make it?" I asked Lily. When she didn't respond I started to drag her back.

"Alright! Alright! I can walk…" she protested, after about 30 seconds. I shrugged my shoulders, "suit yourself!"

We made it back to Jake's house in almost no time. He and Seth were sitting down on the couch, and Lily, whose eyes were still enlarged, plopped down next to them. She was hardly breathing, and it was kind of starting to worry me. Seth was freaking out too, but it looked like Jake had done a good job calming him down.

Jake was the first one to speak, "Ness, looks like you finally had a successful setup as matchmaker!"

I smiled, "took me long enough."

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a second, please?" he questioned, quietly. "Sure," I answered, smiling.

"What'd you say to her?" he asked me once we were out of earshot.

"Nothing… I told her I was 95% positive Seth had imprinted on her, and then she… well… she acted like that," I said, gesturing to the door. "What did you say to Seth?"  
"Umm… I really didn't know what to say, so I told him how wonderful it'd been for us. It seemed to relax him, but he still hasn't said anything."

I opened up the door to the living room to listen to what they were saying.

"Jake, I still don't think he's said anything… neither has she, actually… ok, time to stage an intervention!"

"An intervention for what?"

"I have no clue," I replied, "I can't think of a better term right now."

"Ok then… time to stage an intervention!" Jake said, grinning.

"Okay everyone," I sang, as I skipped back into the living room, "sit on the floor and make a circle!" Nobody argued as they all slowly rose from their seats to take new ones on the floor.

"Ness?" Jake whispered in my ear, "What _are _you doing?"

I glared at him, "Just sit down and listen to me!"

He gave me a funny look, but sat on the floor anyway.

"Okay! Everybody ready?!" without waiting for a response I continued, "good… I'm going to ask a question and we'll go around the circle and answer it! If anyone wants to ask a question just go for it, okay?" Everyone around the circle nodded their heads.

I smiled, "first question! If you could-" at that moment someone rang the doorbell. I sighed, "Hang on one moment…"  
I skipped to the door and pulled it open. I was greeted by, "Ugh… I knew I smelled leech!"

I smiled, "Good to see you too, Leah!" and with that I pulled her into a hug. She rolled her eyes, but hugged me back none the less. "What brings you here anyway?" I asked, releasing her.

"Seth left me a message and told me he was heading over here…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I decided to crash." She pushed me aside, and stepped through the threshold of the door. She paused, looking around at the people sitting on the floor.

"Umm… Nessie?" she asked me, "what were you about to do? Hold a séance?"

I shook my head, "no silly! We'd need candles for that. Plus, ghosts aren't real!"

"You're telling me that you believe in vampires, and werewolves, but you don't believe in- oh, crap, there's people in the room."

Beverly laughed, Lily was still too shocked for that, but she did crack a smile.

I was about to tell Leah that they already knew, but Beverly had stood up, and was walking over to us. She smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Beverly Ryan; the gob-smacked girl over there on the floor is Lily Anognam. And I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"You're a what?" Leah asked, puzzled.

"A _huge _fan! I love your dialogue!"

"Um… I think I'm missing something here…" Leah trailed off, getting annoyed.

"Join the club," Seth announced, rising to his feet, pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Leah nearly screamed. Time for me to intervene!

"Well, basically-" Lily cut me off, "No, Ness, it's not your story, let me tell it, please."

I nodded my head, "go for it."

"Okay," she started, "it all started, like, 5 years ago when Bev and I read this book called _Twilight _about Bella Swan. Well then a few days ago we met Alice at the county fair and we recognized her. She brought us to the house, and we've been hanging around the family since then. Then today at lunch I pretty much begged Jake to bring us here… and Beverly has a big mouth and told everyone I have a crush on Seth… and then Renesmee called and invited him over… and then he shook my hand…"

Before she could continue Seth was talking,

"And I looked into her eyes… and… and then… I imprinted on her."

Leah's mouth dropped open into an, '0',

"Oh… umm… congratulations?"

"Thanks?" he muttered, his voice a question, just as Leah's had been.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'll maybe update tomorrow, but if not I'll update on Monday, and then I'll update a few times after that! I've only written up to chapter 14, so posting won't be too hasty! Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	12. To the Cullen's

_A/N: Chapter 12! This chapter is pretty short, and a total filler, so for that I'm sorry… I should have 13 up soon, and believe me, it's important! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Leah's Point of View

Chapter 12- To the Cullen's

I couldn't believe it… my baby brother had imprinted.

"I think I should go…" I stated, awkwardly.

"Take me with you!" the redhead, Beverly, I think, pleaded.

I nodded my head, "sure, let's go," this was going to be an interesting drive.

We waved good bye and got a few half hearted waves in return. Once we were outside I asked her were I should take her.

"Umm…" she replied, getting in the car, "You know where the Cullen's place is? I have stuff there from this morning…"

I nodded, "to the crypt," I announced, unexcitedly.

"Or…" she started, hesitantly, "I could take my car back… I was going to leave it here for Lily and Renesmee, but I'm sure Jake would bring them back…"

I shook my head, "no it's fine, I haven't been over in a while anyway."

"Okay," she smiled, "thanks… I'm just gonna call and make sure they actually take my car back…"

"'Kay," I replied, as she dialed her cell phone.

"Heyy," she started, after getting an answer, "would you make sure to take my car back… yeah, back to the Cullen's… okay… what time? Alright… yeah, yeah, enjoy yourself… ok…. Alright… bye…"

She hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She told me to tell Esme that they're coming for dinner, and they'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay," I replied, "I guess that means I'm staying there, I'll need to take them back."

"Right," she nodded, "and thank you."

I smiled, "it's really no big deal." We sat in silence until I said, "Whoa… get a whiff of _that_!"

"Oh… are we entering their property then?"

I wrinkled my noise, "yeah, I still don't see how Jake can stand this smell all day!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "doesn't bother me." I rolled my eyes, "I know," I said, unhappily.

I pulled into a park and we got out of the car. As we walked towards the door it opened. Standing behind it was Jasper.

"Oh… hi, Leah… what's up?"

"She," I jerked a thumb back at Beverly, "needed a ride over. She said she left some stuff here this morning, and things at Jacob's would have been awkward for us anyway."

Alice came running to the door behind Jasper and smiled largely at me.

"Hey Alice," I smiled meekly.

"Hi Leah! I see you met one of our new human friends."

I shook my head, "I met both, actually, the other's at Jake's making googley eyes at my brother."

"She _what_!?" Alice exploded, "I _hate_ not being able to see you! Give me details!"

I shrugged, "there's no details… their eyes connected and '_bam,_' imprint."

"Wow…" Alice whispered, too low for people to hear. I shrugged, "not really," -sigh- "it was bound to happen eventually."

She pulled me in the house, "sorry Leah," she said. I gave her a puzzled look, "why?"

She shook her head, "never mind…" I was going to press the issue farther, but Esme walked into the room. "Oh! Esme! Before I forget!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Leah?" she asked, her voice nothing but sweet.

"Oh… umm… Lily asked us to ask you if you would mind making dinner tonight…?"

She smiled, "No problem! Who's coming and at what time?"

Beverly answered, "Me, Leah, Nessie, Lily, Jake, and Seth… but if that's too much I'll just head home…"

Esme smiled- again, "it's no problem, really. How long do I have?"

I answered, "About 2 hours."

Still smiling, she replied, "okay, good. Oh, and Leah?"

I nodded, "yeah?"

(Shockingly) she smiled, "Just because Seth is probably going to choose to age doesn't mean you have to too. You'll always be welcome here."

I smiled on the outside, but grimaced on the inside- I hadn't thought about that. I barely managed to choke out, "thanks Esme."

She left the room, permanent smile still intact. I looked around the room and noticed that the entire Cullen family (minus Renesmee) had entered. Beverly seemed to have noticed at the same time because we both said, "oh… heyy…"

Everyone cracked a smile. Emmett was the first to speak,

"It's been a long time since you came to visit, Leah, we were beginning to think you'd forgotten us."

"How could I ever forget you Emmett? Your stink is engraved in my brain."

He stuck his tongue out, "See, I've made a lasting impression." I rolled my eyes, "right, Emmett…"

****************************************

Almost two hours later and the house smelled amazing… or, the food did at any rate.

Beverly and I were currently setting the table.

"Now," she said, "does the fork go on the left or the right? I can never remember."

I shrugged, "does it make a difference?"

"Yes," she sighed, "and I can't remember what side it belongs on!"

I was about to retort when the door to the kitchen opened. It was Renesmee, followed by Jacob, then Renesmee, then Seth, then _Lily_.

"The spoon and knife go on the right and the fork goes on the left," Renesmee stated, upon entrance.

Beverly smiled, "thank you!"

"What are we eating?" Jacob asked.

"I'm in favor of the human girls," Emmett chortled, entering the room. Beverly rolled her eyes, and Rosalie, who had been following close behind, whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Rosie! I was just kidding!"

She eyed him critically. Gosh they act like five year olds!

"Yeah, but they're entertaining," Edward said, responding to my thoughts, as he entered the room. Bella followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's rude, Edward," she reprimanded him, as though he was a small child. He rolled his eyes.

"I still want to know what we're having for dinner!" Jake exclaimed.

"Impatient much?" I laughed. "Yeah, pretty much," he nodded.

While he didn't get a verbal answer Alice skipped into the room with a reply. She was carrying a tray with mashed potatoes, steaks, and French fries. Jasper followed her with a tray of drinks. A few seconds later Carlisle and Esme came into the room. Everyone- who ate, that is- sat down and filled their plates greedily.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I have up to chapter 14 written and I'm working on 15. I'm very sad to say it, but this story is soon coming to a close. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all rock! My next update should be soon, either tomorrow or Wednesday.__** Also, I was wondering… (I haven't decided whether or not I'm doing this yet…)If a Cullen (other than Bella, I seriously can't stand her, but too much has happened for her already) had to die who would it be…?I have a poll up on my profile! **__ I know, scary… impending character death! Tell me who you think should die… As I said, I don't know if I'll kill anyone… Also, are there any Volturi members you'd like to see dead? Ok… this really _long _author's note is over! Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	13. Phone Call

_A/N: Chapter 13! I want to wait a bit before I post 14 because chapter 15 is nowhere near ready, and I don't there to be a huge gap. I really need input on whether or not anyone should die, because I can't write it until I have that information, and I'm too indecisive to pick who to kill off. Vote on the poll, or tell me in a review! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Alice's Point of View

Chapter 13-Phone Call

I still can't believe I hadn't seen that day coming! Dinner that night was an entertaining experience. By the end of the next week Lily and Seth were officially an item.

****************************************

"Ali, what are you doing?" Jazz asked me, entering our room.

I shrugged, "oh… you know…" He smirked at me, "online shopping again?" I grinned sheepishly, "You know me too well."

He smiled. "I assume you're up here to get me for school." I told him, though it was phrased as a question.

He nodded, "another day in temptations path."

"Jazz," I whined, "stopping speaking so negatively! You're being pessimistic… again!"

"But you know I enjoy it so much…" he joked.

"Alice! Jasper!" Esme called up the stairs, "time for school, let's move it! Everyone else already left!"

"Shall we?" Jasper asked me, reaching for my hand. I placed my hand in his, "we shall." As I was standing up Jasper knocked my knees out from under me and scooped me up bridal style. "Jasper," I giggled, "we have to go!" He grimaced, nodded his head, then smirked, "I can still carry you to the car." I nodded my head and smiled, "I can live with that."

He set me down as we reached the garage and opened the car door for me. I smiled and said thank you just before my cell phone rang.

"Alice…" it was Bella.

"I know, I know," I responded, "class starts in 15 minutes. We'll make it- no worries. How long have you been at school for?"

"We're just pulling up," she responded as Jasper pulled out of the driveway.

"Ok… we'll be there in… 6 minutes…"

"Alright… bye Alice."

"Bye," I said, closing the phone. 3 minutes to go…

"Jazz, make a left instead of going straight, there's an accident up ahead."

He nodded and turned, we were at the school in record time. Jasper pulled in next to Lily's Audi A4, which she was just getting out of. Beverly stepped out of the passenger door.

"Wow Lil! You look dead tired; did you sleep at all last night?" I asked.

"Not really," she mumbled, still not a morning person.

"She was out late last night," Beverly supplied, "down in La Push… again."

I laughed as Lily muttered under her breath, then said aloud, "I hate Mondays."

That took the smile off of all of our faces, as well as earned a chorus of groans.

"I wish weekends were never ending," Beverly said, as we started our descent towards school.

"Well," Jasper whined, "for us they _could _be, but our family thinks we need to go to school," he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"It helps us to blend in," I reminded him, "it wouldn't seem right if Esme and Carlisle had an entire house filled with high school dropouts."

"I know," he complained, "why do you think I'm here?"

I rolled my eyes, "we're going to be late, walk faster."

We all picked up the pace and separated so we could head to our own class.

I came into English and sat down at the two-person desk, glancing to the left waiting for my desk-mate, Deena, to appear. She sat down looking at her paper as always, eyes never straying towards me. I sighed, I hated being ignored… she had the potential to be nice, too.

Mr. McKeno started writing notes on the board and I copied everything mechanically.

Deena turned to Michelle, the girl who sat behind us, and asked her what was written next to the second bullet point. She hadn't even asked me! I'd never been rude to her, and she had no reason _not _to ask me. Were we really _that _unapproachable?

"It says dangling participle," I whispered to her. Her eyes went completely wide, amazed that I was speaking to her.

"Um… thanks," she muttered, quickly adverting her eyes back to her paper. I sighed again, even trying to be nice I _still _scared her.

Deena turned around, "is this making _any _sense to you, Shellie? What'd you get for number two?"

"Umm… I think-"

I cut her off, "if you're going to talk to the person behind you why don't you switch seats with her partner? She never seems like she gets asked anything either!"

All three girls ignored me, and I left English in a very Rosalie-like mood; I was nothing but relieved when I got to lunch and was able to vent.

"… and then, after trying to be nice, she just completely ignores me!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "why do you even care, Alice?"

"I don't bode well with rejection," I fumed.

She glared at me, "obviously."

Beverly, nicely, changed the subject, "So, I was thinking… about why no one recognized you guys from the books, and I've got a few theories."

Jasper nodded his head, "I do too, actually, but I've got to ask a few questions first."

Beverly nodded, "sure."

"Well, I think the most important is where did you get the books?"

"It was my cousin's," Beverly answered, "she gave me the book and movie. She said they're from when she was younger, I've never met anyone outside of my family- and Lily- who's read them."

"Right," he nodded, "what's her name, and where does she live?"

"Her name's Evelyn, she lives in Jersey… why?"

"I want to speak with her, anyone up for a trip to the east coast?"

All around the table heads nodded, but I eyed Jasper warily.

"Umm… Jazz?" I asked, quietly, "wouldn't a phone call be easier?"

He grinned, "Easier, yes, but much less fun."

I shook my head, "I really think it would be better if she didn't know we were real. Let's just have Beverly call her on speaker phone."

"Fine," he grumbled, "can we at least be in the room when she calls?"

I rolled my eyes, "why do you think I said speaker phone, Jazz?"

Before he, or anyone else, could respond, the bell rang.

"Come back to our house after school today," I told Beverly and Lily. Beverly nodded, and Lily smiled sheepishly.

"You have plans with Seth," I said, rolling my eyes, "tell him to come too."

She smiled now, and we skipped off to class.

****************************************

Beverly called her cousin at 3:30; we were all anxiously waiting around the phone. After three rings, just as I told them, there was an answer.

"Hello? Rook residence." A man answered.

"Um… hi… is Evelyn there?"

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Is this Jorge?" Bev asked.

"Yeah… who's this?"

She rolled her eyes at the phone, "just give your wife the phone."

"I really should know who's calling…" he mumbled, losing confidence.

"Give Evelyn the dang phone, Jorge!"

"Ok," he replied, no hesitation this time, "one second."

While he went to look for Evelyn Emmett put his hand over the receiver. "Why wouldn't you tell him who was calling?" he asked.

She shrugged, grinning, "Jorge is fun to annoy."

Emmett rolled his eyes, uncovering the phone, just as a voice said,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Evie! It's Beverly."

The girl on the other end laughed, "That explains so much." Then her tone suddenly changed, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. How are you?"

"Good, Samara has been a handful though."

Beverly laughed, "I still can't get over the fact that you named your daughter after the girl from _The Ring_."

Evelyn ignored her comment, "is there a reason you called? We haven't heard from you in a while."

"Actually… there is…" Beverly paused, deliberating whether or not to continue.

"Well…?"

"Well… remember those books you gave me? The _Twilight Saga_?"

"Yeah, did you finally read them?"

She rolled her eyes, "I read them when I was, like, twelve, actually."

"I'm sure you did," you could tell she was smirking over the phone.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that… But, anyway, you know what I am talking about?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ok… I was just wondering where you got them…?"

"Oh… why?"

"I wanted a friend of mine to read them."

She hesitated, "oh… can you keep a secret?"

"Um…" was all she replied.

I was pulled into a vision, and when I came out I gasped out, "No. Way."

"Beverly! Who's with you?" Evelyn exclaimed, suddenly defensive.

"W-what?" she stuttered, glaring at me.

"Beverly! I was about to tell you one of the biggest secrets you'll ever hear, and you've got me on _speaker phone_!?"

"Well… no… I mean… I-"

Her cousin cut her off, "save it. Call me back when you're alone, I still want to tell you."

She was about to hang up when I called out, "Wait!"

"Who is that?" Evelyn questioned.

Beverly looked at me, wide-eyed. I nodded my head and motioned for her to say my name.

"Umm… Alice Cullen?" she said my name uncertainly.

"What are you trying to pull Beverly?"

"She's not kidding," I said, "but it doesn't matter if you don't believe me. I already know what you were going to say." I could hear crying in the background.

"Look… I've gotta go… Samara's crying… call me back Beverly."

"She needs her diaper changed," I warned.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Seriously, I'm Alice Cullen."

"One second…" she returned after about a minute, 'Ok, you're right… she needs to be changed."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm right."

"Ok… since you say you know _everything _can you tell Beverly, I really do have to go_. _And Bev?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Call me if you have any questions…" her voice sounded dubious, still not believing who I was.

"Bye," Beverly replied, hanging up the phone. She looked me over, and many curious eyes strayed my way.

"So what's her secret?" Lily asked with no pretense.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "just tell them or I will."

"Okay, fine… here goes…"

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? This is my first attempt at a cliffhanger, and it's a pretty bad one at that! Tell me what you thought! The faster I know who to kill (that sounds morbid, lol) the sooner I can get working on 15 and post 14, so, please, give me feedback on that! Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	14. Unique

_A/N: Chapter 14! Alright, I know I said I wanted to wait before I posted this chapter, but I absolutely stink at suspense, lol! I have one chapter after this, and then an epilogue! Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Beverly's Point of View

Chapter 14- Unique

"Okay… fine… here goes…" Alice started. We were all staring intently at her.

"Your cousin apparently knows Jane of the Volturi. Jane wrote the books and gave them to Evelyn… Evelyn was supposed to give the books to someone who might recognize us. She assumed that you had the best chance of that, since you live in Washington. Well, at the time she hadn't realized any of this was real… she thought it was a joke. Actually, she still didn't believe it until I spoke to her on the phone. She's just now starting to question it."

I nodded my head, as did most other people in the room.

"But I'm confused… why would Jane write the books?"

It was Jasper who answered me,

"Well… I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, Alice, that the Volturi believed that we would tell you about us. They're not stupid… they assumed correctly. Anyway… I believe that because you now know the Volturi have an excuse to get rid of us. I assume you know what I mean."

I nodded again, "But why? And why my cousin, Evelyn?"

"Well, again, I can only guess, but they want us gone, our coven is too large… too powerful… too united. They're afraid of being overthrown. And as to why your cousin… I'm honestly not sure, but at any rate it turned out to be a successful choice.

Bella shook her head, uncomprehendingly, "I'm confused… how did they get those thoughts to match mine so perfectly? I would blame Aro, but he had no effect on me. It doesn't make any sense."

Everyone looked around, searching for an answer that no one seemed to have.

"Beverly?" Seth addressed me, "is your cousin… you know, unique?"

I shook my head, "not that I know of… but the world is full of surprises."

Alice shook her head, "there's something about her… but I have no idea what… there _is _a reason she was selected for this."

"Well…" Lily voiced her theory now, "Are there any Volturi members… who have something like… the gift of… I don't know… stalking? Only mentally?"

Bella shook her head, "Demetri is the closest thing they have to a stalker, and he can't track me."

Everyone seemed to groan simultaneously.

"Look," I voiced my opinion, "Evelyn said to call her if I had any questions. Maybe she knows more then she was letting on."

"Don't you think I'd have seen it?" Alice pondered. I shrugged, "I've got no idea, nothing makes sense anymore. Renesmee toss me the phone please."

She threw the phone across the room and I barely managed to catch it. Rolling my eyes I muttered, "Thanks."

As I clicked on the redial button we all waited. Two rings later and there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Evelyn… it's me."

"Hi Beverly… am I on speaker this time?"

"Umm… yes, actually, you are."

She sighed, "What can I help you with?"

"Well… you told me to call if I had any questions… and I do."

"Alright… what about?"

"Umm… I'm actually not sure how many you can answer… but I'll ask, and help me out if you can. Okay?"

"I'll try my best."

"Okay, thanks… I guess the first question is… do you know how many copies of these books Jane wrote?"

When Evelyn spoke next you could hear the surprise in her voice, "Umm… just three… the set that you have, a set that she gave to my friend… and the set in Italy."

"Okay… have you ever been to Volterra? In the castle, I mean?"

"Um… yes, I have… I worked there for a time… while I was studying abroad during college. They gave me the mission to find the Cullens. I didn't know that the Cullens were real though, so I passed on the books like I was told, not really taking it seriously… and then they let me have my freedom."

"They let you have your freedom…? That doesn't make any sense…" Jasper interjected, "did they say they would be back for you…?"

"No… I can be very… persuasive…"

"Persuasive…? How so?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a talent of mine… getting what I want, I mean."

"You're talented enough to persuade a vampire?" Rosalie asked, skeptically.

"Umm… yeah… I'm not sure why… I just can."

"Okay then…" I muttered.

"Yeah… next question, please."

"Sure… why did Jane give you the books?"

"Jane had a certain fondness for me and my friend Kara… I guess I realize now that it was because Kara also knew people in Washington… that, and Kara can make just about anyone shut up. Jane asked both of us to stay… and I persuaded her to let us go. Before we left she gave us each a set of the books to pass along."

"How was Jane supposed to know once you found the Cullens?"

"Oh… she calls to check in about once a month… she's very persistent… she keeps calling until you answer."

"Ok… do you know how Jane got the information?"

"There's a Volturi guard member named Hannah who can tap into people's minds from long distances. I'm guessing this was her doing. She may have co-worked with Jane."

Bella shook her head, "that doesn't make any sense; my mind was blocked."

You could tell from Evelyn's tone of voice that she'd just shrugged her shoulders, "I told you, I was guessing. Anything is possible."

"Okay, just one more question, Evie," I said.

She sighed, but answered, "Go ahead."

"What are you going to tell her when she calls?"

"The truth I suppose; what else can I do?"

We all gasped, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"What do you want me to say?" she pondered.

"It doesn't matter what you say," Alice interjected, "she's going to find out."

I shook my head, "it doesn't have to be that way."

Alice looked down at her hands, "but it will be. Evelyn's only persuasive face-to-face. She won't have any advantage while using the phone. The Volturi will be here in a week."

Everyone's faces displayed shock.

"Umm… Evelyn… I've got to go… I'll talk to you soon." I managed to choke out at her.

"Oh," Alice added, before I hung up, "give Jane our number when she calls, will you?"

"Umm… sure," Evelyn muttered, "bye everyone."

"Bye," we all chorused, as I hung up the phone. Alice shook her head, "this isn't going to end well. It's going to be an all out war... one with no witnesses, just fighters. Aro isn't coming, none of the old ones are. It's Jane, Hannah, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, and a few others from the main guard. It's not as bad as it could be, but it _isn't _good."

We all nodded our heads. Jacob and Seth glanced at each other; then chorused, "We're in."

"We're all in," I said. No one disagreed.

"Why'd you ask Evelyn to give Jane your number?" Lily asked.

"I just wanted to try and talk some sense into her." Alice said, "I know it's a long shot, but I figure it's worth a try."

Edward nodded, "Seth, call Leah. Tell her to come over here."

He nodded, took out his cell phone, and pressed speed dial #9. On the second ring he pressed speaker phone.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hi, Leah… can you come over here? Now?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The Volturi are coming. We need to set up a strategy."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks," he said, and snapped the phone shut.

***********************************

We spent the next three days working on strategy, and then, on day four, we got a call from an unlisted number.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? I'm not exactly sure if that made sense to anyone but me, so if you are confused or have any questions _please _don't hesitate to ask! Thank you so much for reading… next chapter post will either be tomorrow night or Friday, and I'll post the epilogue on Sunday. Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	15. Casualties

_A/N: Chapter 15! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, please review!_

Jane's Point of View

Chapter 15- Casualties

We'd finally caught the Cullens completely guilty of a punishable act. At Evelyn's request I gave them a call.

The answer I got was from a grim male voice, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm phoning for Alice; I imagine she's expecting my call."

"One second," he grumbled, "Alice, phone!" I heard him bellow.

She yelled back, "I've got it downstairs, thanks, Jasper!"

"Hi, Jane… I've been expecting your call."

"So I've been told. What do you want?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "I want a lot of things… But what I want to know from you is to know why you have a death wish for my family."

I snarled.

"That isn't a reason," she chided me. "Your master isn't even sending you! Why go through all the trouble if you haven't even been commanded to do us in?"

Still snarling, I replied, "Actually, Aro knows we're coming, he just doesn't know why. He believes we're coming to recruit your family. Which we might do, but only if we've taken them prisoner first…"

"But why, Jane?" she asked, "Why are you coming?"

The Cullens were too powerful. That was why. But I wasn't going to admit it to one of them. When I didn't reply, Alice sighed.

"Please, Jane, I'm begging… don't come. Just leave us alone. This isn't going to end well… for either of our sides."

I didn't want to believe her, "We can handle our selves. I guess you already know when we'll be coming?"

She growled, "Three days. Are you sure there is no way to convince you that you shouldn't come? Please, Jane."

I shook my head, "You've broken one of our only laws… again. The penalty is death, be it for you, or those who you told."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We'll meet you in the baseball field. I'm hoping we can talk you into leaving then." Alice said, and then hung up.

"That's not likely." I snarled, though no one was around to hear it but me.

***********************************

Four days later and we walked into the field carefully lined up in ranks. Alec and I were in the front flanked by Demetri, Heidi, Hannah, Felix, and our newest member Frank.

Facing us as we walked into the clearing we saw that we weren't the only group ready. We saw the familiar faces of the Cullens- though the smallest one, the reason for our last visit, had completely grown up- along with the Cullens were three wolves, and three human girls. The last group took me by surprise- why would they bring humans? I didn't actually take note as to who the girls were, as Carlisle began to speak, and my attention was adverted to him.

"Jane." He greeted, coldly.

"Hello Carlisle. I presume you know why we're here."

He nodded, "are you sure you don't wish to change your minds?"

"We're here because you're family broke a law, Carlisle. Not because we have any personal vendetta against you." I grinned; _of_ _course _we had a personal vendetta against them… that's why we were here! Not that we'd say anything to them about that.

We were all crouched low in a fighting stance, when one of the humans present walked forward. I'd been too preoccupied at first to know who it was.

"Evelyn?" I gasped, cocking my head to the side.

She nodded, "Go. Back. To. Volterra." She said, her voice the familiar commanding tone I'd heard her use many times before. This, of course, was the reason Aro wanted her for the Volturi.

I stared her down, internally arguing with myself, trying to figure out a way to ignore her.

"Go." She commanded, again.

I began to move my feet, retreating, when all of my senses were cut off. I'd have been more freaked out, but Alec put his hand on my shoulder and I knew it was only him. I wasn't persuaded by Evelyn when I couldn't actually see, and or, hear her.

Suddenly I could see everything again and I glanced up noting that Alec had been slammed onto the ground by Emmett. Evelyn had retreated and was stalking off the field, one less human to kill. I growled as the rest of the assembled fight line took action.

I ran straight for Bella who was joined by Esme. As I slammed into her, growling, I looked around to see who else was fighting with whom.

Edward and Carlisle were attacking Felix. Two of the wolves, the red-brown and sandy colored one (_A/N: Jacob and Seth, though I'm not sure if I got the colors right)_, were attacking Heidi. The burly one, Emmett, had taken on Alec by himself. While his mate, Rosalie, had begun fighting one-on-one with Hannah. Alice and Jasper were attacking full force on Demetri. Frank, the newborn and latest addition to our group, was being attacked by Renesmee and the silver wolf (_A/N: Leah! _), though he was also being distracted by the human girls, and cause of this mess.

Bella had extended her shield over everyone on her side of the fight, so everyone on our side was simply relying on fight skills alone.

After ten minutes both of our groups were visibly slowing. We were all missing chunks of ourselves, and were having a harder time keeping up. Not everyone was still in the clearing, something which worried me. Hannah and Rosalie had left the clearing, along with Felix, Edward, and Carlisle. I'd become distracted while looking away, and Esme ripped off my right hand. I growled, taking a snap at her neck. She dodged me and glared, slamming me unto the ground.

We'd all become absorbed in what we were doing, and so no one noticed when Evelyn re-entered at the center of the field.

"That's enough!" she bellowed, "This has gone on long enough! Both of you retreat back to your starting sides. Look at what you've done, and why? Volturi guard, you are to go back to Volterra, and _not _return to see the Cullens again. Before you go, seriously, look at everyone. Was there really a point to this?"

I looked around and evaluated the scene, just as everyone else was, Evelyn was pretty much impossible to ignore.

Everyone on the Cullen side seemed to be dry-sobbing. Every surviving member of each side had returned to their lineup. There _were _people missing from each side.

Our lineup was missing Felix and Heidi. I was too shocked to truly give a reaction, though I was sure there would be one later.

The Cullen line up only had only one casualty- Rosalie. Though Rosalie _was_ the only casualty she _wasn't _the only one missing from their side. Carlisle and Beverly weren't there either.

Edward, though grief stricken, was still being nosy enough to read thoughts. He growled, "Frank bit her. Leah pulled him off. Carlisle took her back to the house."

I nodded, not saying anything else.

"We won't be back," Alec said, as he turned around and we left. We hadn't been successful in our mission, not at all. We hadn't been able to hold on to our prisoner- Bella- because Evelyn had told us each to return to our own sides. Slowly we worked our way back- unable to completely wrap our heads around the day's events. I was almost positive that the Cullens would be taken this harder than us. I growled, pissed that I should've just listened to Alice. That thought bothered me most of all.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review, yes? Give me feedback! I'm almost finished with the epilogue. Let me know if there's anything specific that you'd like to see, or if there is anyone you want information about, and I'll try to write it in. Tell me what you think Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	16. Epilogue

_A/N: Chapter 16! The epilogue! I know it's short, but I wasn't sure how much to put in… Hope you enjoy… Please review! _

Lily's Point of View

Chapter 16- Epilogue

The word to describe that day was easy: horrible. We knew it would be bad, Alice had told us that. She didn't give us specifics, as she couldn't see them clearly, courtesy of the wolves and Renesmee.

Still, none of us were prepared for what had happened. Emmett seemed to sink into a stupor, one that took him months to get out of. I'm afraid he'll never be the same again. That was disconcerting; he didn't joke around, or make fun of anyone… He wasn't himself at all. He seems to have gone back to as close to normal as possible now, though he goes through rough patches all the time. It was hardest on him and Esme.

It was scary, really. Evelyn didn't stay after she commanded the Volturi to leave. I'm not sure why she hadn't stepped in sooner, _before _the devastation occurred. Beverly hasn't spoken to her since she left. She said that she wanted to wait for Evelyn to make the call. It appears that Evelyn is waiting too. If she doesn't call soon I'm beginning to think I will.

Another scary thing? Beverly. When we returned back to the Cullen's, everyone was in pieces, though expressing it in their own way, I went to find Carlisle.

****************Flashback******************

I came into Carlisle's study, crying. He was standing over Beverly, watching her worriedly.

"Dr. Cullen…" I wasn't up to calling him Carlisle, "I think you should…" I gulped; he didn't know what had happened, "head downstairs."

He quickly evaluated my expression, nodded his head, and left the room.

I stayed in the room with Beverly. It was very difficult to watch… my best friend since third grade, laying on a couch, and absolutely writhing in pain.

"Rosalie didn't make it," I whispered to her.

She seemed as though she was about to give a response, then thought better of it. I barley picked up the slight movement from the nod of her head.

"The rest of us are going to be okay, though." I stated, "Evelyn stepped in… And who knows, maybe Rosalie finally got her happy ending?"

I could see Beverly was trying to smile at me, but only the very corners of her mouth were pulling up. It also seemed as though she was trying not to scream.

***

Finally, three days later, Beverly sat up, and seemed to evaluate the room. Everyone was standing there, but it was me she first spoke to.

"You didn't need to stay here," she said calmly, musically. "You should have gone… gotten sleep…"

I scoffed, "I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Not after… everything." It was true; I'd sat there with Beverly for the entire three days, mindlessly talking to her. I'd only fallen asleep once, and I was woken up by my nightmares not to long after.

She eyed me critically, "I'm surprised they let you stay in here." She said, still calm, completely ignoring the fact that all of the Cullens were in the room.

I gave her a puzzled expression, and she gestured to herself, "blood thirsty newborn here, Lily." She reminded me.

I looked up into her bright crimson eyes, which matched the color of her hair, and shuddered.

She grimaced, "do I really look that awful?" Beverly questioned.

I shook my head, "No… you don't." Then, speaking to the Cullen's, I said, "Why didn't you make me leave?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"Honestly, I should have. I just wasn't as focused on Beverly's change as I should have been… My mind wasn't really here."

I nodded and shrugged, "it's fine by me… as long as Beverly doesn't kill me, that is."

She smiled and laughed lightly, "Not likely."

"Even so…" Alice sighed, "You really should hunt."

Beverly grimaced, but nodded.

**************** End Flashback******************

All of this happened just over a year ago, and the cover-up story is really quite simple. Rosalie was driving Beverly, herself, and I back from a movie in Port Angeles, when she lost control of the car. It swerved off the road and killed both people riding in the front seats. It was also a story to explain the injuries I'd gotten from the fight.

Five months after the battle, just around when everything returned to as normal as it would ever be again, Seth proposed. My parents absolutely freaked out… I had to reassure them (several thousand times) that it was going to be a long engagement and that I wasn't getting married until _after _college. Seth was totally okay with that, for which I was grateful.

Beverly, who couldn't return home, is currently living with the Cullens. Her family took her 'death' horribly. Beverly's sister, who was already filled in on Twilight before the war, comes over to visit all the time. Katie's parent think that she comes over to grieve with Alice, though really, she's hanging out with her sister.

Beverly has taken to being a vampire quite well, and is telekinetic. Something which absolutely freaks me out and vastly amuses Emmett. She also really enjoys moving things around when we aren't looking. Carlisle's theory on why that's her power? She was very bossy, and able to get people to do things… Now she can make objects do things.

Rosalie's death was a real eye opener. It pulled the Cullen family even closer together then they already were.

Everyone here was pulling themselves slowly into a new life. Especially me, Beverly, Seth, and Emmett. We knew that eventually everything would work out. It was just going to take time, and hard work. In the end everything would come full circle for us, just like a Ferris Wheel.

_A/N: I know! That _was _horribly corny! If you think there's anything I should have added let me know, I can always put it in and repost the chapter! Please review, criticism is welcome; Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	17. Chapter 17

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


End file.
